


Давай как Марти

by agewa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Visionary, F/M, Identity Porn, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают: если попадаешь в прошлое, нельзя топтаться по муравьям, а то нечаянно убьешь своего прадедушку или еще чего. Но что будет, если попадаешь в прошлое и, эээ, нечаянно прерываешь то самое событие, что сделало Самого Сердитого Альфу в Городе комком бессмысленной и беспощадной боли?<br/>Ну, если у Марти Макфлая получилось, сможет и Стайлз Стилински. Всего-то и надо, что заставить Дерека и Пейдж влюбиться прежде, чем заклинание утащит его в свое время. Или, чем он все испортит. Проще пареной репы, так? Так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай как Марти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fly a Little Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900839) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



\- Еще раз хочу отметить, что это не самая лучшая наша идея, - говорит Стайлз, прислоняясь к стене.

Лидия и Кора поднимают глаза и одаряют его синхронным молчаливым "да что ты говоришь". Стайлз щурится и грозит им пальцем.

\- Меня одного возбуждает двойная порция унизительной насмешки? – спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Отнюдь, - признается Айзек.

\- Вы о моей сестре, - говорит Дерек, безуспешно пытаясь пронзить взглядом их обоих. Айзек сконфуженно опускает голову. И еще ниже, когда Эллисон тычет его пальцем под ребро, а Скотт сразу ближе прижимается к Стайлзу. Стайлз цепляет его за локоть, чтобы поддержать. Весь этот трагичный любовный треугольник ударил по Скотту сильнее, чем можно было бы представить.

\- Меня тоже немного, - добавляет Питер с дивана.

Кора вздрагивает, будто у нее обед лезет обратно. Стайлз сочувственно убирает с лица улыбку. Где бы они ни были, что бы ни делали – Питер остается мудаком.

\- Давайте просто закончим побыстрее, - говорит Дерек немного раздраженно. – Чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем быстрее сможем помыть пол и вернуть мебель на место.

Стайлз кидает на него презрительный взгляд.

\- Диван и кофейный столик. Думаю, мы, люди, сможем справиться с таким неподъемным заданием, если вам оборотням надо бежать купаться в лунном свете.

\- Сейчас новолуние, жопоголовый, - бормочет Лидия, не поднимая глаза, продолжая мелом рисовать на полу схему, по которой пойдет заклинание.

\- Лидия Мартин говорила о моей жопе, - сообщает Стайлз Скотту, делая вид, что у него подкашиваются колени. Лидия ухмыляется. То, что после этого Стайлз не падает на самом деле, показывает, как он изменился за последние несколько месяцев.

Слишком долго Лидия Мартин стояла для него на пьедестале. Он увидел все ее недостатки за эти ужасные месяцы, и это сблизило их достаточно, чтобы сделать настоящими друзьями. И, одновременно, положить конец его всепоглощающей страсти.

Стайлзу всегда было тяжело страдать по людям, с которыми он подружился.

\- Ну так что, мы сможем узнать, откуда придет беда, правильно? – спрашивает Эллисон.

\- Если повезет, - говорит Кора. – Я помню, как мама проводила этот ритуал, раз или два. Когда круг будет закрыт и элементы разложены, остаточная энергия даст нам общее видение будущего. Дьюкалион на десять шагов нас опережает. Нам надо попробовать увидеть одиннадцатый. Только на это и надежда.

\- Вот почему надо писать имена по внешней стороне круга, - объясняет Лидия. – Чтобы заклинание знало, от кого питаться, а от кого нет. – Она одаряет Питера многозначительно уничижающим взглядом. Его даже не приглашали. Это было решено единогласно. – Так что тебе придется написать свое настоящее имя.

Скотт начинает смеяться. Стайлз хмуро смотрит на Лидию, но она занята кругом и не обращает на него внимания. И все же, к кому еще она могла обращаться в этой комнате?

\- Ну и отлично, - говорит Стайлз, скрещивая руки и неуклюже переступая с ноги на ногу. – Как будто кто-то из вас сможет его произнести.

Айзек поднимает глаза от лавровых листьев, которые он отсчитывает для заклинания.

\- Откуда ты вообще взял такое прозвище?

Скотт один здесь знает эту историю, и он точно не будет ее приукрашивать.

\- От кузена, - говорит Стайлз, пытаясь изобразить обыденность. – Вскоре после того, как мама умерла, он ненадолго приезжал погостить.

\- Стайлз его просто обожал, - вырывается у Скотта так, будто это все одно слово, а не целое предложение.

Стайлз холодно смотрит на него. Все тут же начинают выказывать интерес. Кроме, что забавно, Дерека. Дерек смотрит на него почти печально.

Ох. Точно. Стайлзу не стоит забывать - семья Дерека. Он наверняка потерял в огне кого-то, кем восхищался. И он точно потерял свою мать. Стайлз быстро прокручивает в голове всю историю, не желая причинять Дереку больше боли. В мире есть квота на страдания для каждого, думает Стайлз, и Дерек свою выработал за до смешного короткий срок. Это не делает их друзьями, но Стайлз в последнее время начал чувствовать к нему приязнь.

\- Он был офигенный, - говорит Стайлз. – Говорил со мной как со взрослым. Когда он уехал, я решил, что должен взять его имя.

\- То есть ты сам не знаешь, что оно означает, - говорит Эллисон.

\- Конечно, знаю, - тут же говорит Стайлз. – Оно означает, что у меня есть стиль. – Он тянет за подол своей футболки, на которой написано, "НАУКА: она работает, сучки!" и хмурит брови, будто та его предала.

\- Займись-ка делом и помоги Айзеку разобрать травы, - говорит Лидия, щурясь на диаграмму, по которой они с Корой работают. Скотт ухмыляется Стайлзу. – Ты тоже, Макколл.

Стайлз со Скоттом идут к стойке. Скотт начинает осторожно отсчитывать ягоды можжевельника и складывать их в маленькую стеклянную баночку, напряженно хмуря брови. Стайлз оставляет Айзеку его листья и обращается к букету красных роз, с которых нужно срезать шипы.

Стайлз относит цветы к раковине вместе с серебряным ножом, который необходим для ритуала (и он от души посмеялся, узнав об этом - ну хоть где-то в оборотневой жизни пригодилось серебро), и начинает отрезать шипы со стеблей.

Затем нож соскальзывает.

\- Еб твою ма…- Стайлз проглатывает остаток ругательства. В основном потому, что Питер любит подкалывать Скотта на тему его матери. "Да, я это делал, – его любимый ответ. – Твою мать, если быть точным, Скотти. Несколько раз, в нескольких разных позах…"

В дальней стене лофта есть еще одна дыра, - осталась с того раза, когда Скотт выплеснул свои чувства на стенке, а не на лице Питера.

Секундой позже – конечно, оборотни, - порезанную руку Стайлза уже кто-то утягивает наверх, чтобы изучить.

Он думает, что Скотт решил поиграть во Флоренс Найтингейл, но это Дерек, совсем близко, и Стайлз дергается. Он врезается в стойку; по боку волной разливается боль.

\- Теперь будет синяк, - ноет Стайлз.

\- Вот и стой ровно, - огрызается Дерек, за запястье подтаскивая Стайлза к раковине. – У тебя кровь течет. Рекой.

\- Нннн, - выдавливает Стайлз и отворачивается.

\- Ты должен раскрыть ладонь, - говорит Дерек.

Стайлз злобно щурится в ответ на это предложение, потому что рука болит слишком сильно, но тут он видит собственную кровь, и – ага. Ага. Желание Стайлза посмотреть на тело Лоры, с которого все и началось? Это был совсем не умный план. Он хмурится, глядя на свою руку, такую маленькую и жалкую в ручище Дерека, как будто насупленные брови могут остановить кровь.

Дерек фирменно по-хейловски закатывает глаза, и черные нитки взбираются по его руке. Боль уменьшатся практически мгновенно, достаточно, чтобы Стайлз раскрыл ладонь и оценил ущерб.

Стайлз совсем не ожидает, что от этого отшатнется Дерек.

\- Не говори мне, что боишься крови, - выдыхает Стайлз. – Это просто за гранью.

\- Я не боюсь крови, - тут же говорит Дерек и снова хватает его за руку, сует ее под кран и на полную выкручивает холодную воду.

Стайлз взвизгивает. Очень тоненько. Он пытается вернуть свою руку и хмурится, когда Дерек ее не отпускает.

\- Это ты, - выдыхает Дерек. О чем он вообще?

\- Ну, да. Это я. Стайлз Стилински. – Стайлз склоняет голову набок. – В одной из всех тех драк, что ты проиграл недавно, тебя по голове не били?

\- Твой лучший друг сбросил меня со второго этажа, - говорит Дерек и передергивает плечами. – Нет. В смысле. Черт.

\- Окей, - ровно говорит Стайлз, - когда Альфа-оборотень начинает ругаться, мне можно начинать паниковать, да?

\- Кора, ты помнишь, какие последствия у этого заклинания, если провести ритуал неправильно? – Дерек отпускает руку Стайлза, но только для того, чтобы развернуть его и начать подталкивать в спину к выходу.

\- В книге много всего написано. Как обычно. – Кора пожимает плечами. – Расчленение. Снятие кожи. Венерические заболевания. Путешествия во времени. Кастрация…

Стайлз разворачивается, чтобы оттолкнуть Дерека, но без толку, тот хватает его за плечи и снова поворачивает к двери.

\- Ты уходишь отсюда, - говорит Дерек. – Сейчас же. Уходишь из лофта.

\- Что? – Стайлз даже не понимает, что происходит, но это не остановит его протесты. – Что значит, я ухожу? Только я? Все?

Позади Скотт издает какой-то смутно протестующий звук.

Дерек просто хватает Стайлза за шкирку, притягивает к себе и рявкает прямо в ухо:

\- Или ты уходишь из лофта прямо сейчас, или я тебя сам вышвырну.

\- Я тебя не боюсь, - говорит Стайлз, пытаясь не вздрагивать от пугающей дрожи, что посылает в его позвоночник рычание Дерека.

\- Не боишься? – спрашивает Лидия, все еще стоящая на коленях на полу. – Правда? – она звучит искренне удивленной.

\- Много слов описывают то, что я чувствую по отношению к Дереку Хейлу, и "испуга" среди них нет, - объясняет Стайлз. – Но "страх", наверное, есть. И "ужас" тоже. – Он косится на Дерека, а тот на короткое мгновение опять выглядит грустным. Стайлз хмурится, и руки Дерека сильнее сжимают его плечи, неласково подталкивая к двери.

\- О господи, идиот, я сам могу ходить, - Стайлз вырывается из рук Дерека, посылает ему неприятный взгляд, но идет к двери. Он оборачивается к Скотту. – Ты со мной?

Скотт трагично оборачивается к помогающей Айзеку Эллисон, и болезненно кривится.

\- Думаю, мне лучше остаться, дружище.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Отлично. Ну а вы, неудачники, позвоните мне, когда Мистер Хорошие Манеры закончит со своим психозом, и расскажите, что с заклинанием, ладно?

\- Ты у меня на скоростном наборе, - говорит Кора без выражения. Стайлз одаряет своих друзей последним возмущенным взглядом за то, что они позволяют так над ним издеваться, но все глазами просят прощения.

\- Иди домой, Стайлз, - рычит Дерек, сверкая красным глазами.

\- Надеюсь, вы все словите генитальный герпес, - кричит Стайлз, захлопывая дверь. Ему только чуточку приятно от того, что по пути к лестнице он слышит, как Лидия спрашивает, что это была за хрень.

Он бормочет себе под нос, пока спускается по лестнице и забирается в джип. Там на пассажирском сиденье лежит рюкзак Скота, и он мстительно смотрит на него.

\- Твой владелец может попросить одного из этих неудачников его подвезти, - сообщает ему Стайлз. Сумочка Лидии тоже на заднем сиденье. Он думает даже о том, чтобы быстро взобраться на третий этаж, но в животе бурлит злость, и он бьет по рулю от обиды. Его порезанная рука болит, и Стайлз корчит ей рожу.

\- Это ты во всем виновата, - говорит он, тут же соображая, что говорит, вообще-то с самим собой. – Вот проклятье. 

На мгновение он кладет голову на руки, размышляя, что возвращаться и выставлять себя дураком нет смысла.

Наверное, все дело в крови и том, что Дерек вспомнил кровь Бойда на своих руках.

\- Дурацкие оборотни с ПТСР, - бормочет под нос Стайлз, поворачивая ключ зажигания.

Он всего в нескольких минутах от дома, когда руку снова начинает жечь. Стайлз перехватывает руль и продолжает вести машину, но ладонь снова сводит.

\- Серьезно? – он встает на обочину и осторожно разжимает пальцы.  
В шраме странная… пульсация. Как будто изнутри что-то светится.

\- Тут явно что-то… не так, - говорит Стайлз и машинально тянется за телефоном.

Он не успевает. На мгновение, свет будто рассыпается искрами, которые пронзают грудь Стайлза как молния. Он едва успевает схватиться за ручку двери, но даже этого недостаточно.

Тьма обволакивает его, и он ничего больше не помнит.

#

Стайлз Стилински привык просыпаться где попало, мордой вниз, не помня, как заснул.

Он несколько раз резко вдыхает, прежде чем ему удается опознать колючую ткань, к которой прижат его нос. Фу. Отец что, правда дал ему заснуть в гостиной?

\- Ты просто мучитель, - сообщает Стайлз своему отсутствующему отцу и пытается сесть. В голове бьет набат, и он стонет.

А потом вспоминает, как вырубился в джипе после того, как дурацкий Дерек Хейл вышвырнул его из своего дурацкого лофта.

Вот только он не в джипе. А если бы отец нашел его без сознания в машине, Стайлз бы уже был в больнице, в камере или в своей постели. В этом не было бы ничего нового. У шерифа Стилински свои моменты крутости.

Стайлз трет лоб и обращается к логике. Он просидел допоздна под разговоры Лидии о дурацком заклинании, и уснул в гостиной. Вот это похоже на правду. Вся эта затея с самого начала звучала глупо. Не было никакой разумной причины для того, чтобы Дерек "я мудак" Хейл неожиданно вышвырнул его из лофта.

Логика сна. Ну да.

Сделав вывод, Стайлз садится прямо намного бодрее. Лучше рассуждать спокойно. Голова болит. Он уже настроен на то, чтобы выпить стакан воды, принять продолжительный душ и насладиться горячим завтраком, если конечно бекон из индейки не так плох, как отец пытался убедить его пару дней назад, но тут его взгляд падает на часы.

Без пятнадцати девять. Часы электронные и показывают дату и погоду. Стайлз только видит ПОН и сразу начинает паниковать.

\- Черт, - говорит Стайлз. Потом для порядка повторяет еще пару раз. Он опаздывает в школу. Идеально. Времени на душ нет. Он осторожно нюхает свои подмышки, корчит рожу, но решает, что, наверное, сойдет, если держатся по ветру от Лидии. У него есть банные принадлежности в раздевалке в спортзале, так что надо только протянуть до третьего урока и не попасться никому под нос. Все будет в порядке.

Нет времени, чтобы даже подняться наверх за рюкзаком. Он пропустил столько занятий, что опоздание хуже забытого учебника или тетрадки. В шкафчике достаточно всего, чтобы протянуть до обеда, а там он разберется. Нет ничего хуже гнева мистера Атертона, если он опоздает на алгебру.

Стайлз бежит к комоду, где обычно лежат ключи, но в вазочке их нет. Он готов уже забыть об алгебре, когда замечает их на маленьком крючке на стене напротив, куда раньше их вешала мать. Что-то сжимается у него в животе, но он хватает их и бежит к двери.

\- Пока, пап, - кричит он по привычке, отпирает замок и выходит наружу.

Он захлопывает за собой дверь, закрывает ее ключом, поворачивается, чтобы идти к джипу – и замирает.

Где, черт возьми, его джип? О нет. О нет. Весь смысл джипа был в том, что Стайлз пообещал быть с ним осторожным. Мама всегда хотела, чтобы у Стайлза был джип. На дороге он намного надежнее какого-нибудь выпендрежного спорткара, который наверняка купят сыну Уиттморы.

Глаза горят, но Стайлз рефлекторно проглатывает комок в горле. Если джипа нет на подъездной дорожке, он должен быть в гараже.

Значит, он поврежден, и Стайлзу еще может попасть от отца. Ну, потом будет потом, а сейчас у него нет времени. Он бежит к гаражу, открывает дверь и с облегчением выдыхает.

Несколько минут спустя Стайлз на дороге, и его детка просто невероятно послушна, будто в противовес всему, что в последнее время шло наперекосяк. Вообще, машина даже кажется чуть чище внутри. Может, отец отвозил ее на сервис, чтобы сделать ему сюрприз? Это объяснило бы, почему ключи не на месте, а джип был под крышей.

Когда Стайлз добирается до школы, на парковке полно мест, что очень удивительно. На мгновение он думает даже, что забыл что-то – экскурсию, может, - но сквозь ворота ученики идут сплошным потоком, так что Стайлз выбирается из джипа, запирает его и присоединяется к ним.

У него остается от силы минуты две, чтобы забрать тетради и добежать до класса. Стайлз даже надеется, что успеет, но естественно он подскакивает к шкафчику и ничего. Адьос. Замок решил перестать работать.

\- За что мне все это? – ноет Стайлз, теребя замок. Почему рядом нет оборотня, когда он так нужен? Он даже проверяет номер на дверце, если вдруг перепутал шкафчик, но нет. – Я ненавижу тебя, замок.

\- Похоже, чувства взаимны.

Стайлз издает нечеловеческий звук, отпрыгивает, а потом пытается выглядеть собранным, когда видит, кто с ним разговаривает.

Это девчонка. Что странно. Люди, которых Стайлз не знает, очень редко заговаривают с ним, если он не бесит их настолько, чтобы они ответили. А она еще и симпатичная: волнистые волосы до плеч, пронзительные темные глаза и красная помада, которая напоминает ему об Эрике. У нее мягкая коричневая замшевая куртка, белая рубашка, черные брюки, которые сидят очень хорошо и очаровательная синяя сумка на локте. Лидия бы ее тут же усыновила. Или возненавидела с первого взгляда.

Стайлз пытается внятно ответить, но девушка только ухмыляется.

\- Поругался со своим шкафчиком? – спрашивает она, оглядывая Стайлза так, будто запоминает его внешность. Стайлз пытается не пялиться в ответ. Она кажется немного знакомой, если подумать. Наверное, он видел ее школе до этого.

\- Кажется, он мне изменил, - выпаливает Стайлз, ведь что его никогда не подводило, даже когда он не вполне владеет своим телом, так это его чувство юмора. – Зная эту школу, то наверняка был игрок в лакросс.

\- Фу, даже не заговаривай о спорте, - вздыхает девчонка, задумчиво изучая шкафчик Сайлза. – Мой дядя был несколько лет назад известным игроком в бейсбол, и до сих пор не затыкается об этом. – Она вздыхает и резко бьет локтем по дверце шкафчика.

Она со скрипом открывается. Ухмылка у девчонки становится еще шире, а у Стайлза перекашивает лицо.

Все в шкафчике розовое. С блестками. Стайлз убьет Скотта. До смерти.

-Шуточки моего лучшего друга, - вздыхает Стайлз и выбирает самые приличные ручку и тетрадку, в последний момент прихватывает еще и расписание, потому что мозги у него сейчас набекрень. – Спасибо за помощь.

\- Без проблем, - отвечает девчонка и, развернувшись, убегает на урок. Взгляд Стайлза, возможно, прилипает к ее заднице. На чуть-чуть.

Он поворачивается к своему ярко-розовому, сверкающему шкафчику и захлопывает дверцу. Она теперь не закрывается, но кто вообще будет воровать из этой сияющей выгребной ямы?

Стайлз на мгновение погружается в тоску, но потом вспоминает про алгебру и начинает шевелиться.

Он вбегает в класс со звонком.

Двадцать четыре лица поднимаются к нему от мольбертов.

\- Это не класс алгебры, - вслух отмечает Стайлз.

\- Не совсем, - сухо отвечает ему учитель.

\- Извините! – Стайлз задом выходит из класса, осторожно закрывает дверь и прижимается к стене, хмурясь. Класс перенесли? Он смотрит на расписание, чтобы еще раз проверить. Ну да, алгебра. Мистер Атертон, точно. Класс 212.

Оооох. Стайлз совсем не в том коридоре. Скотт хотя бы подложил ему новое расписание, когда драконил его шкафчик. Какие-то уроки переставили, но в среду последнего урока все равно нет, так что жаловаться не на что.

Ну. По-крайней мере, громко.

Он определенно опаздывает, когда взлетает по лестнице к 212 кабинету, но все равно стучит и входит.

И это определенно не его класс продвинутой алгебры. Для начала, Лидии нет. Хотя сзади пара пустых парт. Стайлз замирает в дверях, и очень зря, потому что незнакомая учительница, стоящая перед классом, хватает его за воротник рубашки и ногой захлопывает дверь. Она ловко выдергивает расписание у него из рук и вздыхает.

\- И почему только администрация никогда не предупреждает меня о новичках? – вздыхает она и ловко толкает Стайлза в спину. – Выбирай парту, садись и не выступай, новичок, - приказывает она, пихая ему в руки расписание.

Стайлз пытается найти ответ, но учительница так на него смотрит, что он только шумно и спотыкаясь бредет к своему месту. Он с опаской смотрит на нее. Он знаком далеко не со всеми преподавателями математики, так что не удивительно, что он ее не знает, но он должен был заметить ее – одевается она как-то чудно. На ней серый брючный костюм, и пояс у брюк очень высоко.

Парень с соседний парты, чем-то смахивающий на хорька, наклоняется к нему, кривя губы в откровенном презрении.

\- Тебе лучше помалкивать, новичок, - шипит он. – Чем быстрее я свалю отсюда, тем лучше. Если класс из-за тебя задержат, ты за это заплатишь, понял?

Брови у Стайлза пытаются взобраться по лбу к волосам.

\- Понял, - шепчет он в ответ, хмурясь. До чего странный класс. Он определенно попал не туда, и он убьет Скотта. Вот серьезно. Стайлз практически уверен, что помнит, где в лесу полянка с аконитом.

Стайлз с опаской смотрит на доску. Его наверняка потащат к директору, если он попытается улизнуть, так что лучше не высовываться. Если упражнения будут такими же простыми, как те, что на доске, у него все в порядке – обычная алгебра.

Учительница записывает несколько упражнений, и Стайлз открывает тетрадь.

\- Классная бумага, - глумится парень рядом с ним. До чего мерзкий. Стайлз просто рад, что не замечал его раньше, потому что он мудак. У Стайлза, наверное, фильтр тупости. Вроде как у Скотта фильтр Эллисон, который блокирует все, что не имеет отношения к ней.

Стайлз опускает глаза на бумагу. Она розовая, и в углу напечатан единорог в окружении сердец.

\- Спасибо, - бормочет Стайлз.

\- Вы двое, сзади, напоминаю: работаем в тишине, - рявкает учительница. Парень-хорек хмурится сильнее и съезжает по стулу.

Стайлз широко улыбается, довольный, что доставил тому неприятности, и его сердце тут же пропускает удар. Всего на мгновение.

Потому что его память только что включилась.

Девчонка, которая для него сломала замок стремной оборотнической силой, если подумать, казалась удивительно знакомой, когда смотрела на него своими карими глазами.

Стайлз автоматически, против воли вздрагивает и поднимает полные ужаса глаза.

Да, девчонка была знакомой. Он видел ее раньше.

Ее половину, по крайней мере. Она смотрела на него из могилы, которую Дерек Хейл выкопал возле своего сгоревшего, разрушенного дома

Лора Хейл. Ходит по школе. Живая.

Несколько идей слипаются в голове Стайлза, - блестящих, пугающих и странных. Джип, который мать купила для Стайлза, когда он подрастет, который стоял в гараже, пока Стайлз не сдал на права. Как они оставляли ключи на крючке, пока Стайлз не дорос до них. Странная древняя мода.

У заклинания, если сделать его неправильно, были побочные эффекты.

Расчленение. Снятие кожи. Венерические заболевания. 

Путешествия во времени.

Поскольку он так и не выработал фильтры для функционирования в приличном обществе, Стайлз хватает себя за причинное место, чтобы успокоить свою паранойю, потому что следующей в списке спецэффектов от Коры шла кастрация, но Стайлз-младший кажется в полном порядке.  
Похожий на выдру парень начинает звать на помощь, и Стайлз понимает, что щупает себя. На людях.

В прошлом.

Святые оборотни в аконитовом ведре. Стены шатаются, и Стайлз практически уверен, что учительница орет на него или зовет помощь, но он ничего не может сделать. Сердце бьется, и мозг визжит, чтобы он сделал единственную вещь, которая сейчас имеет смысл.

Бежать. Бежать. Бежать.

Стайлз вскакивает на ноги, отталкивает замершую учительницу и без лишних задержек блюет в ее корзину для бумаг. И может, она кричит что-то еще, что-то о том, чтобы его проводили к школьной медсестре, но Стайлз выскакивает за дверь и начинает бежать на дрожащих ногах прежде, чем его кто-то может остановить.

Он убегает так далеко, как только может, - то есть, не очень далеко, учитывая, что легкие у него горят, - и скатывается по лестнице, чтобы спрятаться в хотя бы временно безопасном месте, потому что если сейчас идет физкультура, то занятия идут в зале или на поле, а он влетает в раздевалку и дрожа оседает на пол.

Проклятье. Проклятье. Стайлз в прошлом. Насколько далеко? Он в прошлом, и Лора жива, а когда он видел ее в последний раз, она была разрезана надвое. Лора, с ее чудесными локтями, пугающей улыбкой и удивительным смехом, и Стайлз видел ее живой.

Стайлз смутно слышит ужасный звук, разливающийся по воздуху, будто кто-то воет, и этот звук исходит из его горла, но он не может это осознать. Он скребет плитку на полу и выгибается, пытаясь заставить воздух войти в легкие.

Ему нечем дышать. Нечем. Грудь сжимает, и ему нечем дышать, и он умрет.

В прошлом.

Мозги у Стайлза – как заезженная пластинка, но это просто воплощение его панической атаки. Несколько ужасных идей, которые повторяются раз за разом, громче и громче, пока кровь бьется за глазными яблоками, отнимая его сознание. Ноги сводит судорогой, посылая по всему телу волну огня.

Глаза горят, он наверное плачет, и Стайлз практически уверен, что никогда не узнает, каков воздух на вкус, когда его касается пара рук, поднимая на ноги. Кто-то удерживает его и прижимает к себе. Теплые руки обнимают его.

\- Ты должен расслабиться, - говорит ему в ухо голос. Мужской. Стайлз его не узнает, но он слышит что-то, за что может зацепиться, и он пытается. – Просто расслабься, окей.

Стайлз пытается. Честно. Но мысли все еще преследуют его, быстрые и острые. Он умрет в прошлом, и его отец никогда не узнает, неизвестное телу будет годами лежать в морге, а его отец так и не свяжет его со своим пропавшим сыном.

\- Давай. Как тебя зовут? – говорит голос.

\- Стайлз, - выдавливает Стайлз.

\- Что такое Стайлз?

Стайлз со свистом выдыхает смешок.

\- Ты должен вдохнуть на счет "пять". Глубоко вдохнуть. Я узнаю, если не получится. Просто на счет "пять". Раз, два, три, четыре, пять…

Кто бы ни держал его сейчас, у него есть опыт обращения с людьми в приступе паники, потому что он умело успокаивает его, и всего через несколько минут Стайлз уже не являет собой плачущий комок. Парень помогает ему присесть на лавку.

\- Извини, - свистит Стайлз. – Прости. Просто. У тебя никогда не было, чтобы пол внезапно будто уходил из под ног? Когда все оказывается не тем, чем было?

Он поднимает глаза на парня, который умудрился его успокоить, и, поскольку мир больше не кружится, рассматривает его. Он до боли напоминает Стайлзу Скотта, как ни странно. Короткие темные волосы, глаза, по которым не скажешь сразу зеленые они или карие, серая футболка, темные брюки. Кроссовки "Найк" и зеленая клетчатая рубашка.

Ну, Стайлз может верить парню в клетчатой рубашке.

\- Ага, - печально говорит парень, застенчиво потирая шею. – Ага, можно так сказать.

\- Ну. Спасибо за помощь. Я теперь в порядке, - Стайлз пытается встать, уйти из раздевалки, но парень улыбается ему, тепло и мягко, и всего на мгновение Стайлз не может вспомнить, зачем уходит. Что-то очень приятное есть в его улыбке.

\- Давай прогуляем? – говорит парень. – Смысла возвращаться на урок, с которого ты сбежал, нет. А свежий воздух пойдет тебе на пользу. – Он кивает в сторону двери, что ведет на поле для лакросса.

Ну, оттуда сбежать Стайлз может так же легко. Он кивает.

\- Отлично, - говорит парень и снова улыбается.

Они больше не разговаривают, пока не выходят. Парень плюхается на кресло и прикрывает глаза от солнца ладонью, смотрит на игру, и в другое время Стайлз бы уже трещал, не затыкая, но тишина ему нравится.

Стайлз размышляет о том, чтобы сбежать, и если сбегать, то куда (к Дитону, решает он. Алан Дитон может быть в городе), когда парень снова заговаривает:

\- Фу, а ты фан лакросса, да? – говорит он.

\- Вроде того, - говорит Стайлз. – Играл одно время.

\- В своей старой школе?

Стайлз неопределенно мычит, потому что сказать "да" – вроде как соврать, а для него второй натурой стало врать без вранья. Дурацкие оборотни со своей дурацкой способностью определять ложь.

\- В основном протирал скамейку запасных, - говорит Стайлз, махая рукой на деревянную скамью под трибуной, удивительно похожую на ту, на которой Стайлз задницей протер ямку.

\- Я больше по баскетболу, - говори парень.

\- Нравятся большие мячи, а? – спрашивает Стайлз, тихонько фыркая.

Парень громко смеется.

\- Вроде того, - пожимает он плечами. – Они начали играть в лакросс пару лет назад. Не думаю, что он приживется.

Стайлз отворачивается к полю, чтобы парень не увидел его ухмылку.

\- Может, ты еще удивишься.

\- Может, - говорит он.

Тренер на поле дует в свисток, созывая игроков на разминку. Стайлзу пора идти. Но только он встает, парень наклоняется к нему и выдергивает (похищенное, о боже) расписание у Стайлза из рук. Стайлз даже не замечал, что все еще держал его.

\- Отлично, - говорит парень, снова улыбаясь. – У нас обоих экономика. Круто. Я тебя отведу. – У Стайлза, наверное, на лице написано его удивление, потому что парень добавляет, - Ты же новичок, да?

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз, потому что все кажется новым. Путешествия во времени. Фу. – Точно.

\- Окей, - говорит парень и кивает головой на школу. – Я покажу тебе удобную дорогу.

Стайлз слабо улыбается.

\- Отлично.

#

Кем бы ни был этот парень, он популярный, потому что ему постоянно кивают. Не только парни, девчонки тоже. Тот машет в ответ и прокладывает путь сквозь толпу с непринужденной простотой. Толпа расступается перед ним. Да, он точно популярный.

\- Тренер Эпплби ведет этот урок, - объясняет парень, когда они приближаются к кабинету 104, тому, где у Стайлза обычно экономика. Некоторые вещи не меняются. – Он ведет баскетбол. Ты играешь?

Круглолицый улыбающийся мужчина появляется в дверях и смотрит на них.

\- Новые таланты мне не помешают, - его взгляд скользит к Стайлзу. – Он почти такой же высокий, как ты, Алмаз.

Парень, Алмаз, даже немного краснеет.

\- Что да, то да, тренер. Это Стайлз. Он новенький.

\- Что, черт возьми, такое Стайлз? – спрашивает тренер. Даже Алмаз смотрит на него странно, так что Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Мое настоящее имя не выговорить. Польское. Там несколько "ж", - объясняет Стайлз. – Это сокращение от Стилински. – Он понимает свою ошибку едва закрывает рот. Бикон-Хиллз относительно большой по размерам город, но народу в нем живет всего ничего. Отец всю жизнь отслужил здесь.

Ну, может никто их не свяжет.

\- Как у помощника шерифа, - говорит тренер Эпплби. Черт.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз, и в животе у него образовывается ледяной комок, потому что не может быть.

Но с другой стороны, Стайлз же все это читал. В одиннадцать у него была фаза научной фантастики; он даже хотел стать космонавтом. Путешествия во времени, если они и возможны, уже были. Прошедшие события неизменны. Изменить можно только будущее. 

Если Стайлз был в прошлом, это зафиксированное событие. Оно уже произошло, еще до того, как испорченное заклинание (ну, серьезно, у него нет других теорий) отправило его в прошлое.

\- В точности как у него, - говорит Стайлз автоматически, почти на авто-пилоте.

Это имя придумал его прикольный двоюродный брат. Который приезжал на пару дней, а потом его больше не видели.

Двоюродный брат по имени Стайлз.

\- Он мой дядя, - заканчивает Стайлз, пытаясь не дрожать.

О боже мой. Он правда попал в прошлое. Он должен был попасть в прошлое. Потому что это уже произошло, и происходит сейчас, и ему надо успокоиться, иначе он заработает еще одну паническую атаку. Ну нет.

\- Круто, - говорит Алмаз. – Давай. Можем сесть за одну парту. У тебя же пока нет учебников.

Алмаз подводит его к парте в центре класса. Стайлз любит сидеть в середине. Хорошо видно всех, и в то же время не на галерке, где он мог бы забыть, что учителя за ним наблюдают.

\- Эпплби хороший учитель, - сообщает Алмаз, передавая Стайлзу ручку из своей сумки и несколько листов белой, без единорогов бумаги. Стайлз бы поцеловал его, не будь это так странно. Может, они друг друга знают в будущем.

Как давно его забросило? Школа не изменилась. Новые раздевалки достроили в 2001, и они похожи на те, к которым Стайлз привык, если не считать непривычной чистоты. Начало нулевых?

Может, Стайлз припомнит пару номеров лотерейных билетов и оставит их для отца. Хмммм. То, что из этого путешествия может выйти толк, его немного подбодряет.

\- Он строгий?

\- Не в классе, - объясняет Алмаз. – Но странно, когда учитель еще и твой тренер.

\- Я знаю это чувство, - кивает Стайлз и замирает.

Какой год из нулевых? Что, если мама еще жива? На мгновение его наполняет болезненная надежда, и он знает, что это смешно, потому что она была бы дома ранним утром, и разбудила бы его. С другой стороны, в доме должен был быть Стайлз. Малыш Стайлз, Стайлз, которого еще не зовут Стайлзом, и мама могла бы быть наверху с ним или…

Алмаз пишет на полях дату. Понедельник, 7 ноября 2004.

Нет. Его мать мертва. Ох. Он снова чувствует укол боли, на мгновение, и вздрагивает.

\- У тебя странный голос, - говорит Алмаз и прищуривает глаза. – Все в порядке?

Стайлз не может подобрать слов, чтобы сказать, "Нет, мама умерла, и такое чувство, что она умерла только что еще раз”, поэтому просто протягивает руку, и Алмаз сочувственно шипит.

\- Глубокий порез, - говорит он, и осторожно касается двумя пальцами ладони Стайлза.

Ему, наверное, кажется, но боль чуточку уменьшается. Может, стоило размять мышцы.

\- Порезался, - говорит Стайлз. – Или порежусь, - бормочет он под нос. Алмаз странно на него смотрит.

\- Я скажу Эпплби после занятий, что у тебя будет странный почерк пару недель, - говорит он Стайлзу. – Он хороший. Если не обращать внимания на то, что он зовет меня алмазом или чемпионом, а не по имени.

\- Стоп. Так тебя не Алмазом зовут? – моргает Стайлз.

Алмаз… или как его звать, широко улыбается.

\- Нет, вообще-то…

\- Если вы ребята, закончили, пора начинать урок, - кричит Эпплби от доски.

\- Потом, - беззвучно говорит ему парень.

\- Ага, - кивает Стайлз, опуская ту часть, где он собирается сбежать из школы – и от этого парня – чтобы найти Дитона.

#

Каким-то образом Стайлз умудряется улизнуть, прежде чем Алмаз – кем бы он ни был – утаскивает го на другой урок, где ему не следует быть.

Он выскальзывает через заднюю дверь, на которую еще не повесили сигнализацию (Стайлз может быть или не быть причиной того, что ее вообще пришлось повесить, но этот слух он подтверждать не собирается), и бежит к джипу.

По-крайней мере город не сильно изменился за последние восемь лет. Стайлз паркуется возле Ветеринарной клиники Бикон-Хиллз. Все выглядит знакомо, и на двери висит аккуратная табличка ДИТОН А. ДВМ. Единственная другая машина на парковке – блестящая черная Камаро, и Стайлз хмурится.

Номер на ней такой же, как на старой машине Дерека.

Он не готов общаться с Дереком Хейлом сегодня.

Но у него нет вариантов, так что Стайлз заходит, поднимает рябиновую планку и аккуратно опускает ее за своей спиной.

Он проходит внутрь, и к нему оборачиваются два лица: одно очень знакомое, другое нет.

\- Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, сынок, - говорит Алан Дитон. Он выглядит точно так же, как обычно. Чувак неплохо стареет. Стайлз ему об этом скажет. Если когда-нибудь попадет в настоящее. Ну. В худшем случае, ему придется дожить до настоящего. Это будет отстойно, но умереть было бы хуже.

\- Это срочно, - говорит Стайлз.

Дитон поднимает брови.

\- Что-то случилось с твоим домашним животным?

\- Нет, - говорит Стайлз, - но…

Дитон вздыхает.

\- Ты вообще знаешь, кого прервал?

Женщина рядом с ним очень красива: блестящие темные волосы, черно-белая футболка до середины бедра и умные, цепкие зеленые глаза. Стайлз вспоминает Камаро на парковке и понимает, кого именно он прервал.

-Альфа Хейл, - говорит Стайлз, кивая в ее сторону. Талия Хейл. Мама Дерека. Она роскошна. Ну, она должна была быть. Дерек, Лора и Кора недалеко упали от этого генетического дерева. – Меня зовут Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.

Дитон удивленно отодвигается от стола, но Талия просто улыбается и кивает в ответ. Она ничуть не выглядит удивленной, но Стайлз думает, что она просто чует, что он человек. Простой человеческий мальчишка не может угрожать альфе.

\- Тогда ты должен понимать, что это важно… - начинает Дитон, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ага. Выглядит он так же, но он пока не стал мастером дзена, как во времена Стайлза.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу, – но я похоже пролетел несколько лет назад в прошлое, и я бы очень не хотел потоптаться по местным бабочкам, если вы понимаете, о чем я. – Он с опаской кидает взгляд на Талию. – Ваша дочь упоминала путешествие во времени как побочный эффект какого-то заклинания ясновидения?

\- Моя дочь, - повторяет Талия, и уголок ее губ поднимается. – Звучит очень похоже на Лору.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы поправить ее на Кору, но тут же захлопывает его.

\- Спойлеры, - бормочет он.

Талия кивает и переводит взгляд на Дитона.

\- Проблемы этого юноши важнее моих, Алан. – Она поднимает маленькую папку, захлопывая ее, и Стайлз не может не почувствовать укол интереса. – С путешествием во времени надо разобраться наперед, а уже потом можно приступать к охотникам и встрече с импульсивным альфой.

\- Увидимся позже, - обещает ей Дитон. Затем он смотрит на Стайлза. – Я провожу миссис Хейл, а потом мы поговорим.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы и прислоняясь к одному из стальных шкафчиков Дитона. – Стоп. Импульсивный альфа? Дьюкалион? Черт. Нет, это…

Дитон пришлепывает руку поверх его губ. Стайлз гневно на него смотрит

\- Хочешь, чтобы я помог, - говорит ему Дитон, - тогда оставайся здесь и держи рот на замке.

Стайлз изображает, как застегивает рот.

Дитон выглядит раздраженным, но с таким выражением лица Стайлз хорошо знаком. Так ему и надо. Любой, кто окружает себя оборотнями и подростками заслуживает, чтобы его выводили из себя время от времени.

Стайлз молчит, пока Дитон не возвращается и не складывает руки на груди угрожающе.

\- Я бы столько мог исправить, - вырывается у Стайлза. Лора. Пожар. Его собственной матери помогать уже поздно, но идея подгадить Кейт Арджент до того, как ей даже придет в голову идея сжечь целую семью заживо, удивительно притягательна.

И Питер. Ооо. Что только можно сделать с Питером Хейлом.

\- Мог бы. Или мог бы все испортить еще больше, - сухо сообщает Дитон. – если бы было возможно путешествие во времени, люди бы чаще им пользовались?

\- Но оно ведь возможно, - автоматически протестует Стайлз, разводя руки. – Смотрите, я здесь. Вот он я. И если вы сегодня вечером отправитесь в дом к помощнику шерифа Стилински, вы можете увидеть еще одного меня, только помладше. Стоп, если я встречусь с самим собой, я порву пространственно-временной континуум?

Дитон закатывает глаза, показывая, что он думает об умственных способностях Стайлза.

\- Вы слишком много общаетесь с Хейлами, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Путешествий было бы больше, будь это хорошей идеей, - говорит Дитон. – Поверь мне. Причина, по которой в прошлом нет кучи людей, пытающихся что-то исправить, или как-то подгадать свое будущее, в том, что оно того не стоит. Лучше держать временной поток чистым.

Стайлз прищуривается.

\- Так можно что-то менять?

\- Это возможно, - медленно кивает Дитон. – Ты можешь представить, как в твоем времени все обернулось хуже, чем сейчас?

\- Легко могу представить, как все обернулось лучше, - говорит Стайлз, и думает об отце, мертвом. Представляет, как все узнают об оборотнях, как охотников становится все больше, и они уничтожают всех. Как начинается война – людей и оборотней, антиутопическая паранойя на самом пике. – Да, - признает он через несколько секунд. – Да, могло быть хуже.

\- И в этом риск путешествий во времени, - говорит Дитон. – Что бы ты ни делал, нельзя ничего менять. Вот твоя главная задача.

Стайлз с опаской смотрит на него.

\- Как долго?

\- Если это то заклинание, о котором я думаю, все пройдет довольно быстро, - говорит Дитон. – Там была твоя кровь?

Стайлз задумывается.

\- Я порезался серебряным ножом, - он показывает ладонь. – Когда отрезал шипы на розах. Но заклинание они делали без меня.

\- Если твои… товарищи… использовали этот нож, не почистив его, тебя могло зацепить из-за этого.

\- Отлично, - говорит Стайлз, качая головой. – И как скоро… пропадут эффекты? И говоря об эффектах, я имею в виду, когда я попаду домой, потому что…

\- Да, ты должен автоматически оказаться там, откуда прибыл, - говорит Дитон. – Но что касается времени, которое ты проведешь здесь… - он пожимает плечами. – Заклинание простое. Но его побочные эффекты мало изучены. Может, неделя, может – год. – Он задумчиво хмурится. – Тебе есть, где залечь на дно ненадолго?

\- Да, у отца, - говорит Стайлз, потирая шею.

Дитон хмурится еще сильнее.

\- Думаю, это уже произошло, - быстро объясняет Стайлз. – Я помню, как взрослый кузен с моим именем некоторое время жил у нас. Сбежал от дяди-тирана в Аризоне.

\- А, фиксированная точка, - говорит Дитон с облегчением в голосе. – Ну, если будешь придерживаться правила и ничего не будешь менять, и никому не расскажешь, что ты из будущего, все должно быть в порядке. Просто дай магии свершиться.

\- Отлично, - говорит Стайлз. 

Вскоре Дитон выпроваживает его из офиса, несмотря на все старания Стайлза вытащить из него хоть какую-то информацию, но с этим загадочным эмиссаром ничего другого и ожидать не стоило, так что Стайлз, шаркая ногами, идет к своему джипу, и…

…и у него большие проблемы.

Потому что у его джипа новый дружок по парковке, и это не Камаро Хейлов.

Это полицейская машина.

И ее водитель, который выбирается из этой самой машины, не отрывая полных ужаса глаз от джипа - некий помощник шерифа Стилински.

Отлично.

Стайлз знает, что лучшая защита – это нападение, так что он начинает сразу с самого мощного оружия в своем арсенале.

Своего голоса.

\- Эй, дядя Стилински, - говорит Стайлз, смиренно подставляя запястья. Стайлз научился этому трюку, когда пытался понять психологию оборотней, но на людях он тоже работает – обнажи самую уязвимую часть тела, и будешь казаться более надежным. – Это я, Стайлз. Старший сын Эрнеста. Дяди Эрни? Вы же помните дядю Эрни. Пахнет шерри. Вечно пьян как свинья. Ма…- Нет, не мама, Стайлз. – Я писал тете Эммелине это весной? Что его новая жена любит распускать руки, и я приеду на недельку или парочку?

\- Прошу прощения? – говорит помощник шерифа Джон Стилински, сильно хмурясь и поджимая губы. Да, Стайлз пока не на высоте. 

\- Простите, что забрал джип, но вас не было дома, а мне срочно надо было сделать кое-что, - говорит Стайлз, тихонько подходя ближе и широко улыбаясь. Лучше казаться идиотом, чем опасным. – Я как раз ехал в Управление шерифа. Ладно вам, у меня же ключи. Я бы не знал, где их взять, не расскажи мне тетя Эм. Вот. Возвращаю вам, если это такая проблема. Она мне пару месяцев не отвечала, но до этого она говорила, что я могу приехать в любое время, так что я подумал…

\- Ох, парень, - вздыхает Джон, качая головой, и его глаза начинают поблескивать. – Господи. Мы послали Эрни письмо, но…

\- Что? Какое письмо? Что случилось? Тетя… с ней все в порядке?

Позади Джона его напарник качает головой. Нижняя губа у Стайлза начинает театрально подрагивать (он мастерски выбирается из таких вот передряг, - ну или выбирался, пока сверхъестественные детекторы лжи не появились в его жизни), а плечи опускаются.

\- Жаль, что мне приходится тебе это рассказывать, - говорит Джон напряженным голосом, - но твоя тетя умерла несколько недель назад.

\- Несколько недель… - Стайлзу даже не приходится изображать шок. Несколько недель. Он не помнил, что отец так быстро после смерти матери вернулся на работу. – Боже. Мне так. Мне так жаль. Я знал, что она болела, она мне писала из больницы. Наверное, надо было догадаться, что она не признается, насколько сильно болеет… - он прислоняется к джипу и медленно качает головой.

\- Ты похож на нее, парень, - говорит Джон, неуклюже похлопывая Стайлза по плечу. – Стайлз, говоришь?

Стайлз кивает.

\- Да, я… Я был в школе, записался как временный ученик, - он передает Джону расписание. Тот кивает, но хмуриться не перестает. Он еще не купился окончательно.

\- Можете позвонить отцу, если он возьмет трубку, - говорит Стайлз, осторожно поднимая свою порезанную руку. – Но готов поспорить, что он скажет, будто я сам виноват. – Он отводит глаза. – Иногда мне так и кажется, но…

\- Эй. Эй. – Его отец теперь стоит совсем рядом, и складка между бровей почти разгладилась. – Эрни никогда не мог удержать руки при себе. Ты теперь в порядке, окей? – Он поднимает глаза на вывеску Дитона. – А что тебе у ветеринара понадобилось, а?

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы придумать что-нибудь на ходу, но тут дверь открывается, и Дитон подходит к Стайлзу.

\- Я передал твое послание другу в Центре Защиты Животных округа Марикопа, - говорит Дитон Стайлзу, не отводя глаз. – Они посетили дом твоего отца и забрали трех собак. Ты был прав. Были серьезные повреждения.

\- Его арестовали? – спрашивает Стайлз, подыгрывая.

\- Нет, - говорит Дитон. – Боюсь, твоей отец повесил вину целиком на тебя.

\- Отлично, - говорит Стайлз. – Отлично. – Он с опаской переводит взгляд на Джона. – Вы, наверное, должны передать меня в другой штат, да?

\- Ты несовершеннолетний, - успокаивает его Дитон. – Мой коллега сказал, что пока всего лишь было заявление, что ты пропал.

\- Простите, что заварил такую кашу, - говорит Стайлз, переводя взгляд с Дитона на отца. – Лучше мне вернуться. Встретиться со всем этим лицом к лицу.

\- Нет, - говорит Джон, поджимая губы. – Нет, если тетя обещала тебе безопасную гавань, ты ее получишь. Я разберусь с этой ситуацией, посмотрю, что можно сделать. Ну а пока… - он холодно смотрит на Стайлза. – Поедешь со мной. У нас есть свободная комната. Я отправлю кого-нибудь за джипом.

Стайлз кивает и тут же передает ключи.

\- Хорошо, что он разрешил тебе остаться, - шепчет напарница отца, усаживая его на заднее сиденье патрульной машины. Стайлз ловит мельком расчетливый взгляд Джона.

\- Ага, - соглашается он, улыбаясь ей. Стайлз точно знает, от кого ему досталась наблюдательная, манипулятивная натура. Не от матери.

Отец хочет присмотреть за ним, а это проще всего сделать, держа его поближе.

Стайлз пристегивает ремень, откидывается на сиденье, и тут включается радио

\- Код 10-57 на Баркер, - сообщает голос диспетчера по радио.

Джон громко вздыхает.

\- Принято. У нас пассажир, может, есть кто ближе?

\- Отрицательно, - отвечает диспетчер.

\- Можно высадить меня у школы, - говорит Стайлз, потому что улица Баркер за той частью города. – Я посижу возле администрации, а потом меня можно будет забрать, а я в это время не буду попадать в неприятности?

Джон задумывается только на секунду.

\- Уже едем, будем через 5 минут, - говорит он диспетчеру и заводит мотор. Стайлз пытается не радоваться очень уж откровенно, но его отец замечает.

Он выбирается из машины, когда Джон подвозит его к ступенькам школы и ждет, пока тот не зайдет. Стайлз усилием волы пытается остановить закатывающиеся глаза, но это тяжело. Такое чувство, будто он не во времени путешествует, а по стране кошмаров.

По крайней мере, когда он направляется к зданию администрации, все становится проще – и Джон ему точно спуску не даст, если он не попытается подтвердить эту странную сказку, в которую никто, на самом деле, и не должен верить. (Он уже готовится придумать что-то новое.)

Но там Талия Хейл разговаривает с женщиной, которую Стайлз узнает по фотографиям в главном холле школы – нынешней директрисой Старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз.

\- Я сегодня же поговорю с Лорой, - обещает Талия директрисе, а затем улыбается Стайлзу. – Мистер Стилински.

Стайлз машет рукой.

Директриса выглядит удивленной.

\- Я не знала, что у помощника шерифа есть взрослый сын?

\- Мне шестнадцать, - автоматически возражает Стайлз. – И. Эм. Племянник. Из другого штата.

\- Мистер Стилински просто… - начинает Талия.

\- Стайлз, - поправляет Стайлз.

\- Серьезно? – не выдерживает Директриса. – Стайлз Стилински? Да кто так назовет ребенка!

\- На самом деле… Щепан, - морщась, говорит Стайлз. – Щепан Стилински. Моя бабка полячка, семейное имя, делать нечего.

\- Шш… Шье… Говоришь, лучше Стайлз?

Стайлз кивает.

\- Я здесь всего на пару недель, но не хотел пропускать занятия, надеялся, вы меня просто пустите к себе?

\- Я не знаю, - говорит директриса, потому что на самом деле так не делают, и для этого есть тысяча причин.

\- Сара, - доверительно говорит Талия, устраивая ладонь на плече директрисы, заправляя пальцы под воротник шерстяного пиджака. Директриса вздрагивает, будто Талия сжимает ее изо всех сил. Или… впивается когтями. – Думаю, это неплохая идея. У вас есть программа обмена, разве нет? Это бы держало мистера Стилински… подальше от неприятностей, пока у нас… в городе гости.

\- С другой стороны, ученик из другой школы может только пойти на пользу нашему сообществу, - говорит директриса Сара очень быстро, испуганно улыбаясь Талии. Она смотрит на администраторшу с кудрявыми волосами, которая сидит за столом, с интересом наблюдая за разговором. – Барбара, занеси мистера Стилински в базу. Устрой его на занятия. Дай все бумаги.

\- Уже делаю, - щебечет Барбара, поднимаясь из-за стола и направляясь к шкафу с бумагами.

Стайлз благодарно смотрит на Талию.

\- Спасибо за помощь. Похоже, вас тут хорошо знают, - он подчеркнуто смотрит на Барбару, которая взвизгивает и с головой ныряет в шкаф.

\- Как и твою семью, - говорит Талия. – Ты очень похож на нашего мальчика Стилински, - мурлычет она. Стайлз резко поднимает на нее глаза, и этого, наверное, достаточно, потому что ее улыбка становится печальной. – Твоя мать была замечательной женщиной, Стайлз. Мы все много потеряли, когда ее не стало.

\- Но приобрели еще больше, потому что знали ее, - автоматически говорит Стайлз. Слова вырываются из него прежде, чем он может сформулировать их. Улыбка Талии становится еще ярче.

\- Она бы гордилась тобой, - тихо говорит она, целуя его в щеку и быстро отворачиваясь.

Стайлз изо всех сил делает вид, что глаза у него не на мокром месте, когда поворачивается к Барбаре.

Записаться в новую школу, особенно когда у тебя нет ни официальных документов, ни выписок, не так уж легко и быстро. Обеденный перерыв подходит к концу, когда они наконец заканчивают. Но Барбара просто золото, и отдает ему половину своих бутербродов с сыром, когда его живот начинает бурчать, и когда звонок звонит на последние два урока, Стайлз уже официально числится временным учеником Старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз. Он клятвенно обещает Барбаре принести копии своих табелей и сертификатов, когда их перешлют, обязуется прийти завтра на проверку математических и литературных знаний и уходит.

Без "помощи" Талии (читай: не затерроризируй она директрису своими когтями, и Стайлзу обязательно надо будет узнать, что стало с ней, потому что было бы полезно, знай директор их школы об оборотнях) он бы так легко не отделался. Стайлзу надо сказать ей спасибо.

Пока она еще жива.

Эта мысль камнем оседает у него в животе, когда он идет в класс, на два подряд урока американской истории. Талия Хейл невероятна. Она сильная, красивая, и одно ее присутствие дает Стайлзу чувство безопасности. И в его времени она мертва. Как и его мать. Когда Стайлз вернется в свое время, у него в сердце будет дыра для мамы Дерека, того же размера как та, где должна быть мама самого Стайлза. Будущее уже изменилось и стало грустнее. Стайлзу нельзя делать его еще хуже.

Урок истории не так уж и плох. Стайлз почти все помнит – план занятий, наверное, поменяли, потому что он эту тему проходили в прошлом году – так что он особо не переживает, пока они не начинают обсуждать Гарлемский ренессанс, и учитель не велит ему задержаться после звонка.

Что, вообще-то, приятно, потому что учитель серьезно хочет помочь и уже достал стопку старых учебников, чтобы Стайлз просмотрел их и догнал тему. В то же время, Джон уже мог приехать и ждет сейчас возле административного здания, и ему правда, правда нельзя там ждать долго. Есть небольшой запас времени – отцу придется забрать, ну, Щепана из младшей школы (из ужасной, жестокой школы, особенно жестокой, когда тебя зовут Щепан), но Стайлзу надо поторопиться, если он хочет сохранить временной поток в целости и сохранности.

Когда учитель, наконец, отпускает его, Стайлз выбегает из класса, прижимая к груди стопку из семи (да, учитель был полон энтузиазма) учебников.

И он сталкивается с толпой мальчишек, шлепаясь на задницу и рассыпая учебники.

Вдобавок к этому ему в бок прилетает баскетбольный мяч.

\- Эта ситуация идеально описывает мой день, - жалуется Стайлз, - если не всю мою жизнь.

Откуда-то спереди раздается знакомый смешок, и Стайлз начинает подниматься как раз, когда кто-то тянет его наверх.

Тот же парень, что спас его от приступа паники.

Ага. Определенно не день Стайлза.

\- Спасибо, - бормочет Стайлз, когда парень кивает своим друзьям, чтобы помогли собрать книги Стайлза

\- Ладно, ребята, Стайлз новенький, поможем ему дружески, - заявляет парень.

\- Вы, ребята, не против? – раздается новый голос со спины. – Я пытаюсь играть.

\- Мой друг споткнулся, - говорит парень, хмуро глядя на девчонку. Она достаточно симпатичная, с длинными темными волосами, яркими карими глазами, в джинсах с высокой талией и фиолетово-серой рубашке, в вырезе которой видно ее молочную кожу. – Ты что, правда будешь скандалить, потому что у кого-то проблемы с гравитацией?

Уголки губ у девчонки опускаются.

\- Ты и раньше тут шумел. Просто кончай. Иди играй в баскетбол на улице или еще где.

\- Как скажешь, принцесса, - говорит парень неприятным тоном, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу с гримасой. Девчонка возмущенно мычит и возвращается в комнату, из которой вышла. – Не беспокойся о ней. Все музыканты в этой школе странные выпендрежники, - он повышает голос. – У некоторых эго больше, чем у игроков в лакросс.

Из музыкальной комнаты доносится шум, будто что-то уронили. Она точно это слышала.

\- Ладно, ребята, пошли на улицу, - говорит парень, поднимая баскетбольный мяч и без усилий его прокручивая. Без лишних слов понятно, почему тренер зовет его алмазом. – Хочешь пойти?

\- Наверное, в другой раз, - врет Стайлз. Парень склоняет голову на плечо, опять напоминая ему Скотта. – Надо еще пару вещей сделать прежде, чем я могу пойти домой.

\- Тогда увидимся завтра, - говорит парень, широко улыбаясь, и убегает с друзьями. Стайлз остается на месте, и потому что он не такой уж плохой, просовывает голову в дверь музыкальной комнаты.

\- Эй, привет, - зовет Стайлз. – Прости за шум. Я по жизни очень неуклюжий.

Девчонка фыркает, но посылает ему улыбку из-за виолончели.

\- Спасибо, что заглянул и извинился, - говорит она. – Немногие так делают. – Она смотрит на пюпитр и хмуро изучает ноты. – И уж тем более не Дерек Хейл и его парни в трико.

\- Тем более не кто, - выдыхает Стайлз во внезапном ужасе.

\- Парень в зеленой футболке? С темными волосами? Дерек Хейл. – девчонка откидывает назад волосы и кладет пальцы на гриф, тестируя вибрато одним пальцем, даже не водя смычком по струнам. Она с опаской смотрит на Стайлза. – Я бы держалась от него подальше на твоем месте.

\- Кажется, для этого уже поздно, - слабо говорит Стайлз. Девчонка выдыхает, проводит смычком по струнам, наполняя воздух насыщенным звуком. На дне живота у Стайлза неприятное чувство, беспокойство, как предчувствие мигрени, и он щурится, смотря на нее. – А как тебя зовут?

\- Я тут занимаюсь, - хмуро говорит девчонка.

\- Я Стайлз. Стилински. Племянник помощника шерифа Стилински.

\- Я знаю его. Он хороший человек, - девушка поворачивается к своим нотам. – Теперь ты можешь уйти? Мне надо играть.

\- Конечно, - говорит Стайлз. – Просто… - Ему надо знать. – Ты Пейдж?

Она резко поворачивается к нему.

\- Тебе это Хейл сказал? Велел докопаться до меня, так?

Стайлз поднимает руки и отступает.

\- Нет. Ничего он мне не говорил. Я… я просто пойду. Удачно поиграть! Звучишь отлично.

Прежде, чем ей удается что-нибудь ответить, Стайлз вылетает из комнаты и сгибается пополам, прижимая к груди учебники по истории как спасательный круг.

\- Боже мой. О, боже мой.

Стайлз заставляет себя глубоко вдохнуть, а потом еще раз, потому что сейчас он не может позволить себе паническую атаку.

Отличная попытка ничего не изменить.

Если Питер правдиво рассказал историю встречи Дерека и Пейдж, и они действительно влюбились друг в друга с первого взгляда, тогда…

Тогда Стайлз только что все испортил.

#

Он бежит к школьным воротам, надеясь, что не испортил все окончательно. Помощник шерифа Стилински уже ждет его, а на заднем сиденье, уткнувшись в книгу о динозаврах, устроилось лохматое маленькое чудовище.

Как хотел бы Стайлз предупредить Джона не покупать больше книг о динозаврах – очень скоро он увлечется двигателями. Теперь они знают, что делать с его дефицитом внимания, но тогда отец еще не привык к быстро меняющимся интересам Стайлза – раньше этим занималась мама.

\- Немаленькая стопка книг, - говорит Джон.

Стайлз неуклюже кивает и пытается не чувствовать себя так уж странно, когда отец пересаживает малыша Стайлза (не такого уж малыша, на самом деле, ему уже девять, и он начал вытягиваться) на переднее сиденье, освобождая заднее для Стайлза.

Стайлз не знает, почему – то ли оттого, что помнит все с другой стороны (думает, что помнит, хотя детали расплывчаты), то ли оттого, что нечестно использует свои знания будущего, но он без усилий влезает в семью. Когда Джон пытается купить в магазине полуфабрикаты, Стайлз заставляет его взять нормальные продукты, обещая приготовить болоньезе. Он даже берет немного фруктов и ингредиентов для десерта, сообщая отцу (он прочитает об этом через пару лет), что детям необходима энергия, которую они получают от сладкого. Наверное, это и завоевывает сердце Джона. В овощном отделе он смотрит на Стайлза как-то странно и говорит, что тот очень похож на свою тетю.

Может, именно это и заставляет Джона поверить ему настолько, чтобы оставить на кухне одного на целых полчаса.

За это время Стайлз нарезает овощи и звонит Дитону, потому что тот непроходимый трудоголик, и даже в такой час сидит в офисе. Он находит номер в телефонной книге и прижимает трубку плечом к уху, одновременно шинкуя лук.

\- Алан Дитон, - прохладно сообщает Дитон, когда он дозванивается.

\- Это Стайлз Стилински, не вешайте трубку, - быстро выговаривает Стайлз.

С другой стороны раздается вздох.

\- Я так понимаю, это срочно?

\- Вроде того, - говорит Стайлз. – Вы видели "Назад в будущее"?

\- Если ты позвонил, чтобы обсудить кинематографические пристрастия…

Стайлз не дает Дитону закончить угрозу.

\- Нет, но я влез между мальчиком и девочкой, которые, я практически уверен, должны были влюбиться друг в друга?

Дитон снова вздыхает. Громко.

\- Исправь это, - говорит он.

\- Как? – требовательно спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Пошевели мозгами, - говорит Дитон. – Я предполагаю, у тебя они есть, учитывая как впечатлена была Талия Хейл твоим проникновением в школу. По-видимому, ее сын много говорил о тебе.

Стайлз стонет.

\- Исправьте все, мистер Стилински, - говорит Дитон. – Оставьте временную линию неповрежденной.

Едва он вешает трубку, телефон начинает звонить снова. Стайлз подозрительно смотрит на него, но отвечает:

\- Резиденция Стилински, Стайлз у телефона.

Вежливый женский голос говорит:

\- Могу я поговорить с помощником шерифа Стилински? Это Ивонна со станции.

\- Да, сейчас позову его, - Стайлз прикрывает трубку, высовывает из-за угла и кричит Джону, - П… ээ.. помощник шерифа! Вас к телефону!

\- Спасибо, - отзывается Джон, появляясь на площадке лестницы. Он берет трубку и плотно закрывает дверь на кухню, чтобы Стайлзу ничего не было слышно.

Хитро. Стайлз отползает обратно к плите: бланширует лук, пока тот не карамелизуется, потом добавляет мясной фарш. Он начинает тихонько напевать, потому что пока ничего даже не подгорело. Помешивает кипящий рис на удачу и добавляет в него овощи, когда добирается до третьего куплета. Мама всегда ориентировалась в готовке на музыку, и Стайлз так никогда и не избавился от перенятой у нее привычки. Что вылилось в настоящую комедию, когда он однажды летом пошел на занятия по домоводству, и кончилось тем, что его отправили в музыкальный лагерь. Отец неделями смеялся, но выглядел довольно впечатленным в конце, когда пришел посмотреть на Стайлза в постановке "Братьев по крови".

Дверь открывается со щелчком, и Стайлз даже не вздрагивает. Он никогда не вздрагивает. Он всегда знает, когда на кухню заходит отец, потому что его значок всегда золотой аркей отражает свет на ручку двери.

\- Это была Ивонна со станции, - медленно говорит Джон. – Они связались с департаментом в Фаунтейн-Хиллз.

Стайлз старается не напрягаться, ведь там живет дядя Эрни – насколько они знают. Никому в их семье нет дела до дяди Эрни, потому что он алкаш и попрошайка. 

\- Ивонна связала меня напрямую с детективом Эннисом, - продолжает Джон, и тут Стайлз всерьез старается не напрячься. Эннис. Мертвый альфа. Альфа, который через несколько дней попытается сделать Пейдж оборотнем и тем разобьет Дереку сердце. Время удивительно путаная штука, когда идет не в хронологическом порядке. Стайлз поворачивается, и отец, наверное, решает, что он ждет обвинения в чем-то еще, потому что подходит, выключает плиту и отводит Стайлза к стулу. – Они видели твой дом, сынок. Это… Эннис сказала, что она бы и крысу постыдилась там растить. 

\- В последнее время дела не очень, - бормочет Стайлз, ненавидя себя за ложь. Мысли обгоняют одна другую. Эннис, но не он, - она. И детектив. Может, у Энниса были родственники-люди?

Талия Хейл или Алан Дитон, наверное, использовали свои связи, чтобы потянуть за ниточки и дать прикрытию Стайлза немного достоверности. Чтобы помочь ему сохранить временной поток чистым.

Как-нибудь.

\- Твой отец пропал, но, судя по всему, он был дома до вчерашней ночи. Мы будем ждать его. Но там было чертовски много крови. – Джон хватает Стайлза за руку, и смотрит на него с искренней заботой. – Если он тебя где-то еще ранил, ты можешь мне сказать.

\- В этот раз только моя ладонь, - говорит Стайлз серьезно.

Джона передергивает, явно от воображаемых ужасов, тянущихся за "этим разом".

\- Эннис прислала кое-какие документы по факсу, я передам их в школу завтра, - продолжает отец. Когда что-то ужасное случается, он всегда так делает – разбирается с проблемами по очереди. Эти документы должны быть фальшивками. Какие же связи у Дитона и Талии, серьезно? – Ты с нами в безопасности, - говорит Джон, твердо и уверенно. – Как моя жена и обещала, с нами ты всегда как дома. Ты сказал отцу, куда направляешься?

Это не ложь.

\- Нет, - говорит Стайлз, глядя отцу в глаза, даже не вздрагивая. – Он даже не знал, что я написал м… тете Эм. Я не уверен,знает ли Эрни, что я вообще могу писать. – Тоже правда. – Простите, что не позвонил заранее, но мне просто надо было убраться оттуда. Я даже не понял, как оказался тут. – И опять, в принципе, правда. 

\- Ладно, оставлю тебя одного, - говорит Джон, - а сам пока займусь сыном. Пахнет великолепно. Помощь нужна?

\- Все под контролем, - говорит Стайлз. – Спасибо, что не вышибли меня.

Джон фыркает.

\- Ты же семья, малыш. Не надо быть гениальным сыщиком, чтобы это понять. Вы с моим парнем одно лицо.

Стайлз пытается не засмеяться.

\- Держу пари, малыш Щепан просто красавчик, да?

\- Что-то с чем-то, не отнять, - Джон горестно качает головой, но когда встает со стула, выглядит заинтересованным. – Почти идеальное произношение, Стайлз.

\- Ваш брат нечасто вам звонит, мистер Стилински, - осторожно говорит Стайлз, - но некоторым семейным традициям он следовал.

\- Ага, - говорит Джон, философски постукивая пальцами по косяку. – И каким же именем он тебя покарал?

Стайлз на грани того, чтобы запаниковать и испортить свою легенду, но однажды он провел под аддеролом сорок девять часов, изучая имена, еще менее произносимые, чем его собственное.

\- Венчислав, - говорит Стайлз, надеясь, что его угрюмое лицо достаточно подходит.

Джон содрогается.

\- Ауч.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. – Поэтому я предпочитаю Стайлз.

\- Определено.

Совсем скоро Стайлз накладывает ужин Джону и себе маленькому. Эта часть вранья намного проще, потому что Стайлз вообще-то смутно этот вечер помнит, и помнит, как сильно ему нравилось, что кузен Стайлз слушал его болтовню и говорил в ответ.

\- Комнатные мухи жужжат только нотой фа, - говорит Стайлз себе в какой-то момент, и лицо маленького Щепана растягивается в самой широкой – он знает – улыбке со смерти мамы.

После этого у него чуть мозги в узел не завязываются, потому что Стайлз знает этот факт и знал его с того момента, как ему рассказал его старший кузен. Так что – как он вообще его узнал? О Господи, Стайлз сам себе устраивает ужасную мигрень, в самом деле.

\- Отличный ужин, - говорит Джон, потирая живот. Они все объелись, потому что атмосфера за столом была очень уютная. – Я бы так и полежал пару часиков.

\- Ты не можешь, - говорит Щепан. – Во-первых, ты не лежишь. Нельзя лежать на стуле.

\- Можно, - говорит Стайлз себе - ему. – Все зависит от значения слова "лежать", - он улыбается.

\- Не подзуживай его, - говорит Джон.

Стайлз кивает и встает со стула, хотя живот напевает маленькую песенку о том, что ему бы стоило никогда не шевелиться.

\- Кофе?

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Джон и щурится. – Ты наш родственник, ты же понимаешь, что не должен ничего отрабатывать? Я, конечно, ценю твои усилия, и жду какой-то поддержки, но…

\- Все нормально, - говорит Стайлз. – Я буду делать свою часть работы, не буду выходить за рамки. 

Он чистит кофейный фильтр, вставляет новый и щедро насыпает кофе – без аддерола ему придется положиться на кофеин, чтобы максимально держать себя в фокусе.

Дурацкие магические заклинания.

После кофе Джон велит Щепану сесть за домашнее задание, и малыш Стайлз начинает бузить. Стайлз тут же объясняет, что ему тоже надо поработать, так что им сам Бог велел сесть вместе в гостиной и заняться делом. Джон выглядит таким благодарным, что у Стайлза все в животе переворачивается. Весь этот период: попытки в одиночку справиться со сыном, подобрать правильные лекарства, справиться с его паническими атаками, - отцу было невероятно тяжело.

Он хотя бы немного отплатит ему, помогая – пусть и недолго.

Он следит, чтобы малыш Стайлз концентрировался на работе с помощью тех же трюков, что использовала мама. Он включает тихую музыку и каждые несколько минут меняется с ним местами, чтобы тот двигался, а через какое-то время прерывает его для игры на тренировку памяти.

Стайлз даже не замечает, что Джон следит за ними, пока не приходит пора укладывать Щепана в кровать. Когда Джон спускается со второго этажа, удостоверившись, что тот умылся и лег, он кивает Стайлзу.

\- Ты с ним ловко управляешься, - говорит он. Стайлз стыдливо, но широко улыбается.

Он сам еще пару часов пытается уделить внимание собственным учебникам. Пара кружек крепкого кофе помогают, немного, пока он не отвлекается на список способов, которыми можно вернуть на рельсы заключенный на небесах… эээ… роман Пейдж и Дерека

Заключенный под луной, вообще-то.

Ему немного стыдно за этот список (подслушать Пейдж, может она идет куда-то – пойти в то же место; попробовать поменяться партами в классе – для этого проверить расписание; послать обоим записки, чтобы они встретились в котельной??), потому что Пейдж умрет, и это разобьет Дереку сердце, и Стайлз будто убивает ее своими руками, но… Дитон прав.

Если изменить что-то в прошлом, последствия для настоящего могут быть катастрофическими. Стайлз просто подросток. Алан Дитон и Талия Хейл - взрослые. Если они оба считают, что надо сохранить время в неприкосновенности, они должны быть правы.

Стайлз представляет своих друзей лежащими на земле, окровавленными и мертвыми. Что бы они почувствовали, знай, что он не воспользовался шансом спасти их? И что бы они почувствовали, знай, что их спасение могло привести к концу света? Нет, они бы никогда не согласились обречь всех ради себя.

Стайлз должен поставить время обратно на рельсы. А что случится потом, его не касается.

Да, в животе у него определенно ворочается комом вина.

Надо работать быстро. Он не знает, когда заклинание вернет его домой.

\- Окей, парень, тебе завтра в школу, - говорит Джон. Стайлз хлопает глазами, но откладывает учебники и позволяет Джону показать гостевую комнату и прилегающую к ней ванную. - Я положу свою старую одежду на комод, - говорит Джон. – Что-нибудь, что уже не налезает на эту старую вешалку, - он хлопает по животу. - Хотя тебе все равно будет велико.

\- Ой да ладно, еще все годы впереди, - автоматически говорит Стайлз.

\- Ха, не подлизывайся, - смеется Джон. – Запомню, что говорить, когда Щепан подрастет.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что Щепан будет хорош в запудривании мозгов, - говорит Стайлз, с болезненной гримасой вспоминая, через что он заставил пройти отца.

Джон трагично улыбается.

\- Запасная зубная щетка под раковиной, полотенца на полке, ключи от джипа на крючке. – Он хлопает по стене. – Если что-то еще понадобиться, крикнешь. У меня ранняя смена, так что я отвезу Щепана в клуб при церкви в семь.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Стайлз. И, на самом деле, нет слов, чтобы объяснить, как много для него это значит – щедрость отца по отношению к кому-то, кого он впервые видит, поэтому он говорит еще раз, - спасибо.

Джон скупо кивает.

\- Спокойной ночи, сынок.

Всего лишь слово, и он всех потенциальных хулиганов так зовет, но волна любви к нему затопляет сердце Стайлза. Он скучает по отцу. По настоящему отцу. По будущему отцу, который прошел сквозь ад и продолжает идти.

Джон закрывает дверь, оставляя его одного в гостевой комнате, и Стайлз считает его удаляющиеся шаги.

\- Спокойной ночи, пап, - шепчет он и начинает готовиться ко сну.

##

Едва только Джон и малыш Стайлз покидают с утра дом, Стайлз встает и приступает к выполнению первой части своего плана.

Барбара вчера упомянула, что ее утренняя смена начинается в восемь утра, и она приходит первой. Но двери в школу открывают в семь, чтобы ученики могли заниматься самостоятельно – художники, музыканты, спортсмены. Всегда так было. Вещи, что оставил отец, Стайлзу до смешного велики, но это его сейчас совсем не волнует.

Джип на подъездной дорожке. Стайлз забирается внутрь, заводит мотор и замечает конверт на пассажирском сиденье. На нем пометка, "Стайлзу". Внутри пара двадцатидолларовых банкнот и сложенная записка. На бензин и обед. Отец у него самый лучший.

Он задумывается на мгновение – когда заклинание спадет, вернется ли он в тот же момент, или время, что он провел в прошлом, пройдет и в будущем. Что подумает Джон из будущего, если Стайлз не придет домой.

Эти мысли лучше выбросить из головы. Уже двадцать минут восьмого, а ему надо попасть в офис администрации.

Сделать это легче, чем в его время. Ключи не нужны – Стайлз вскрывает замок парой скрепок тем же способом, которым он научился вскрывать отцовские наручники в тринадцать лет (Джон пытался приковывать его к столу, чтобы он делал домашнее задание – да, малыш Стайлз был тот еще шалопай). Он находит расписание Пейдж, пройдясь по папке с музыкантами, а потом и расписание Дерека. Копирует оба – ксерокс тот же, что и во время Стайлза, так что код для бесплатных копий все тот же. Он как раз выходит из кабинета, поздравляя себя с отличной работой, когда врезается в кого-то.

\- Дерек! – пищит Стайлз, засовывая копии расписаний в карман. – Даже не заметил тебя, дружище.

\- Вырабатываешь привычку, - тянет Дерек и отступает на шаг, чтобы прохладно оглядеть Стайлза с головы до ног.

Теперь, когда Стайлз знает, что смотрит на младшую версию Дерека, он узнает черты. То же лицо, те же волосы, та же смутная аура угрозы. Просто моложе. 

\- Я опасен для общества, - соглашается Стайлз, и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Может, в столовой есть завтрак? Стайлз не помнит, когда они начали продавать завтраки.

\- Чем ты там занимался? – спрашивает Дерек, многозначительно поглядывая на карман Стайлза.

\- Забыл кое-что вчера, когда подписывал документы, - говорит Стайлз. – Так что решил заглянуть, посмотреть, может оно там и лежит.

\- Точно, - говорит Дерек. Стайлз ругается про себя. Оборотень. Отлично. – Я так понимаю, ты теперь знаешь мое имя, да?

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. – Пейдж мне сказала.

\- Пейдж?

\- Клевая девчонка с виолончелью, - говорит Стайлз, потому что это отличная возможность расхвалить ее. – Та смелая девчонка вчера вечером? Которая велела нам заткнуться? Я вернулся извиниться перед ней.

Дерек хмурит лоб.

\- Серьезно? Это она себя вела отвратно.

\- Мы помешали ей играть, - говорит Стайлз и тут же идет в атаку, - и очень зря, потому что она молодец. Тебе надо послушать ее.

\- Точно, - повторяет Дерек. Ага. Выходит, не вечные страдания и муки сделали Дерека Хейла неразговорчивым. Он от природы такой. Будем знать. – Зачем ты так рожу корчишь?

\- Как так?

\- Так, что мне тебе по ней влепить хочется, - объясняет Дерек.

Стайлз не отрывает глаз от Дерека.

\- Я вчера твою маму видел. Ты определенно не унаследовал ее приятный характер.

Дерек ухмыляется. Стайлз не уверен, стоит ли говорить, что по-волчьи, но вообще, так и есть.

\- Зато унаследовал ее правый хук. Хочешь проверить?

\- Уже проверил, спасибо, - бормочет сквозь стиснутые зубы Стайлз, убыстряя шаг. Столовая открыта, но выбор невелик – он покупает бутылку воды и яблоко и идет к своему обычному столу. Дерек садится напротив. – Я уже разобрался где что, спасибо. Мне не нужен провожатый.

\- Не вопрос, - говорит Дерек, открывая коробочку с молоком. – Но у нас первый урок вместе. Так что можно потусить, - он невинно улыбается. – Если тебе нечем заняться, конечно.

Стайлз пялится на него и пытается не думать о том, что Дерек мудак вне зависимости от того, какой год на дворе. Ему удается избавиться от него аж на три минуты, вскрикнув и заскочив в туалет. Там он закрывается в кабинке и быстро достает оба расписания, пытаясь наскоро запомнить их. Он уже выучил расписание, которое досталось ему накануне; слава богу, Барбара разрешила ему оставить те же уроки.

У них троих вместе не так уж и много пересечений, но из них два – этим утром. Французский и биология. После обеда у Пейдж и Стайлза урок вместе, так что у него есть шанс попробовать расписать ей все достоинства Дерека. Стайлз рвет расписания и с сожалением смывает их. У него есть вся нужная информация.

Дерек стоит, прислонившись к раковине.

\- Ты какой-то стремный, - говорит Стайлз. – Ты что, слушал, как я сру?

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек, но шея у него как-то странно краснеет, и вау. Он врет. Стайлз точно будет до конца времен подкалывать его, когда вернется домой.

Французский, или, как Стайлз называет его, "Шаг первый моего офигительного плана офигенности по превращению Дерека и Пейдж в благословленную луной пару", превращается в кошмар наяву. Стайлзу удается украсть пенал Дерека и аккуратно бросить его под парту Пейдж.

Когда Дерек замечает его отсутствие, Стайлз кивает на нее. Дерек закатывает глаза, и Стайлз внутренне ругается – как он только не заметил, что парень, что спас его от панической атаки, Хейл? Дерек лезет под парту, чтобы достать пенал.

Проблема в том, что Пейдж "нечаянно" пинает его, заставляя Дерека выскочить из-под парты и громко обозвать ее неудачницей. К его чести, он делает это на французском. Стайлз изо всех сил старается не впечатлиться.

\- Месье Хейл! – рявкает учитель.

\- Excuse moi, j'ai eu tort, - возмущенно бормочет Дерек Пейдж.

Пейдж неприятно улыбается.

\- J'ordonne que tu me laisses tranquille.

Дерек бросает пенал на парту и прожигает хмурым взглядом ее затылок.

\- Надо будет потом по-нормальному извиниться, - шепотом предлагает Стайлз.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза так, будто у него выросла еще одна голова, но он давно привык к этому выражению на лице Дерека, так что.

Шаг назад, но на биологии будет еще один шанс. Особенно когда он проходит вплотную к учительскому столу и видит в журнале, что они будут работать в парах.

Потом Стайлз замечает табличку на столе и понимает, что готов заплакать.

Адриан Харрис? Серьезно? В Старшей школе Бикон-Хиллз адская текучка, - наверное, из-за всех необъяснимых смертей, - но Стайлзу придется опять с ним вести дела? Харрис выживает, чтобы душу Стайлзу вынимать?

Путешествия во времени просто сосут.

И все же, Стайлз знает эту тему – они ее проходили, когда ставки были почти так же высоки – так что он успешно умудряется пристроить зад рядом с какой-то светловолосой девчонкой, тогда как Дереку приходится усесться на единственный свободный стул – рядом с Пейдж.

Стайлз радостно потирает под партой руки, а когда поднимает голову – Дерек сидит рядом и ухмыляется.

\- Слава Богу, что можно поменяться местами, - говорит Дерек. – Будешь моим партнером по лабе?

Стайлз пытается улыбнуться. Дерек доведет его до приступа. Скорее всего, в буквальном смысле слова, учитывая суицидальный флер последних дней.

И все же. Проклятье. Оба его плана провалились. Он проигрывает, даже не начав. Черт. Он уничтожит будущее. Собственными руками. Отличная работа, Стайлз Стилински. Лузер высшей категории.

Дерек хмурится.

\- Что не так? – автоматически спрашивает Стайлз.

\- У тебя сердце сейчас из груди выскочит, - бормочет Дерек.

Оборотни, насмешливо думает Стайлз в миллионный раз. И все же, это вроде как секрет, так что Стайлз не чувствует вины, когда решает поиздеваться над Дереком, пока можно.

Потом ему наверняка придется отплатить. В будущем Дерек станет одним из тех, кто всегда забирает свой фунт плоти.

\- Ты слышишь, как бьется мое сердце? – спрашивает Стайлз, пытаясь не показать, как ему смешно. Издеваться над оборотнями так забавно, а ему редко удается сделать это безнаказанно. Хотя, смешно было убеждать Айзека, что у него все волосы выпадут.

Дерек не самый лучший лжец. Он явственно паникует на мгновение, а потом наклоняется к Стайлзу, прижимая два пальца к его шее.

\- У тебя здесь вена, - говорит он низким голосом. Его глаза как-то слишком близко, решает Стайлз. Пальцы вжимаются в нежную плоть шеи Стайлза, и тот нервно сглатывает. – Она очень быстро бьется.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. – Я не большой фанат биологии.

Пальцы Дерека все еще лежат на его шее. Странное ощущение. Будто тело Стайлза загорелось только от этого прикосновения. Глаза Дерека все еще слишком близко.

Это из-за его отношений с Дереком в будущем. Тот никогда так не приближается к нему. Дерек обычно толкает его, рычит или просто хмурится в его сторону.

Если теория Стайлза о путешествиях во времени не противоречит теории Дитона, и все это уже случилось, тогда то, что произойдет между ним и Дереком? Явно не выльется ни во что хорошее, если тот будет обтирать им стены и бить лицом об руль (хотя, ладно, это Стайлз заслужил.)

\- Твое сердце все еще бьется слишком быстро, - говорит Дерек еще тише.

Стайлз вспоминает, как Дерек сказал "это ты" задушенным голосом, который, задним числом, был будто бы полон радостного удивления. Он автоматически опускает глаза на свою ладонь, на рваный шрам в форме буквы Z, и Дерек убирает пальцы с шеи Стайлза, прижимает их к порезу – и Стайлз будто, наконец, может дышать.

Какая-то часть боли пропадает. Стайлз хочет обругать Дерека за то, что тот в открытую пользуется своими способностями, но ему и не положено знать об оборотнях, так что он просто неуклюже улыбается Дереку. Который смотрит на него и улыбается в ответ.

Это внимание такое странное, что Стайлз переводит взгляд на первые парты. Пейдж напряженно сидит рядом со светловолосой девчонкой, начиная эксперимент, когда велит Харрис. Стайлз тоже автоматически следует инструкциям – его тело помнит, как.

Харрис велит пересесть за другую парту, и Стайлз пытается ускользнуть от Дерека и каким-то образом посадить его с Пейдж, но у Дерека свои трюки, так что когда Стайлз садится, тот тут же устраивает зад на соседнем стуле.

Стайлз не может удержаться от ухмылки, потому что это правда забавно. Они со Скоттом всегда так делали. Харрис даже не замечает, так что он тихо посмеивается, пока они снова не пересаживаются, и Дерек не садится с ним опять.

\- Мне кажется, смысл этого упражнения в том, чтобы поработать с другими партнерами, - бормочет Стайлз Дереку, включая горелку Бунзена на полную мощность. – Как думаешь, Пейдж хороший партнер? У вас ведь вместе химия.

\- Нет у нас химии, - говорит Дерек, беря щипцы. – Только биология и физика. Она в продвинутом классе химии.

Стайлз пару секунд не может отвести от Дерека глаз.

\- Что? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Хорошо, что ты симпатичный, - говорит Стайлз и возвращается к работе, качая головой. – Пейдж симпатичная, как думаешь?

Дерек издает странный звук.

\- Наверное, - говорит он. – Если тебе нравится такой вот угрюмый, невыносимый тип.

\- Да я фанат, - говорит Стайлз, практически на автопилоте. Перед его мысленным взором снова проносится Дерек из будущего, и он сердито качает головой, потому что у него мозги кипят от того, что Дерек Хейл сидит рядом и хорошо к нему относится. – Но серьезно…

\- Ты думаешь, что мне надо пересесть к… ней, - говорит Дерек, щипцами указывая на парчу через два ряда от них, где Пейдж работает с парнем-выдрой, который наезжал на Стайлза в первый день.

\- Думаю, надо, - говорит Стайлз.

Как по заказу, в этот момент эксперимент Пейдж и парня-выдры загорается.

\- Мне за это слишком мало платят, - рычит Харрис и тушит огонь, хмурясь все время. Стайлз, возможно, немножко смеется, глядя на него, и Харрис рычит еще громче, прожигая Стайлза взглядом. Стайлз задумывается, не поэтому ли Харрис так его ненавидит в будущем. Потому что парень, который похож на него, однажды смеялся над ним. Хех.

\- Думаю, с тобой я в большей безопасности, - говорит Дерек из-за спины Стайлза, стоя так близко, что его дыхание шевелит волосы на шее. Стайлз вздрагивает и навешивает свою дрожь на побочные эффекты от перемещения во времени. Дерек улыбается ему до конца урока.

##

Два следующих урока Стайлзу неким манипулировать, так что к обеду он уже готов из кожи выпрыгнуть. Он покупает два стакана колы в столовке (приходится соврать, что один из них для друга, когда они прожигают его подозрительным взглядом – из-за сахара или кофеина, сложно сказать), загадочное мясо (наверняка человечина – столько загадочных смертей в Бикон-Хиллз, серьезно) и идет на улицу. Кажется, Питер распинался про замечательный ветерок, который обдувал его во время разговора с Дереком в прошлом, так что Пейдж должна заниматься на улице.

Так и есть. Стайлз крепко вцепляется в свой поднос и садится напротив ее.

\- Привет, - говорит Стайлз, широко улыбаясь.

Пейдж даже не отрывает глаз от тетради.

\- Оставь меня в покое.

\- Только посмотрите на эту Королеву Хороших Манер, – раздраженно говорит он.

Пейдж вздыхает и поднимает голову.

\- Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое. – Она показывает на свои записи. – Я занимаюсь.

\- В перерыв, - повторяет Стайлз.

Пейдж закатывает глаза не хуже Дерека. Ей бы стоило родиться у Хейлов, думает Стайлз.

\- Я занимаюсь музыкой до и после школы. Я подрабатываю. На уроки у меня есть время только в обед. Я хочу попасть в хорошую музыкальную школу. Мне нужна стипендия. Поэтому, мне надо заниматься, а тебе – заткнуться.

\- Стайлз, - Стайлз вздыхает, ссутуливается и поднимает глаза на стоящего в двух шагах Дерека. В руках у него поднос с обедом, состоящим из углеводов, еще углеводов, протеина и сахара. Метаболизм у оборотней просто ужасный. – Садись ко мне, может?

\- Не заставляй Капитана Идеал ждать, - говорит Пейдж, возвращаясь к своим упражнениям.

\- Ой, да ладно, - говорит Стайлз, но она игнорирует его. Надоедливый подход, как Стайлз знает на своем опыте (с Лидией), только выведет ее из себя еще больше, так что он забирает свой поднос и бредет к столику Дерека. – У тебя что, нет друзей? – колко спрашивает он.

\- Полно, - говорит Дерек. – Но они все внутри. Флиртуют с командой поддержки.

\- А ты не хочешь этим заниматься? – Стайлз бросает задумчивый косой взгляд стол Пейдж. – Тебе больше нравятся зубрилы?

\- Мне не надо практиковаться во флирте, - говорит Дерек и улыбается Стайлзу. Опять. Его постоянные улыбки превращают Стайлза в комок напряженных нервов. – Мне достаточно поздороваться, чтобы девчонки и парни падали к моим ногам.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - хмыкает Стайлз, втыкая трубочку в первый стакан колы. Жаль, что ученикам не продают кофе.

\- А вот к ее ногам никто обычно не падает, - говорит Дерек, трубочкой показывая на Пейдж. – Она того не стоит. Слишком много о себе думает.

\- Вовсе нет, - автоматически говорит Стайлз. – Ты так считаешь только потому что тебя к этому приучили. Школьная культура навешивает на музыкантов ярлык ничего не стоящих заучек. Она скорее всего умнее нас обоих, вместе взятых.

\- Ты достаточно умный, - говорит Дерек.

\- А ты пустоголовый, так что мы отличная пара, - говорит Стайлз.

Дерек выплевывает короткий лающий звук, который может быть и смешком.

\- Здесь ничего нет, кроме воздуха и зефирок, - говорит он, постукивая себя по виску. – Лора всегда так говорит.

\- Я ее видел, - отмечает Стайлз. – Она вроде ничего.

\- Акулы тоже ничего, пока ногу не откусят, - говорит Дерек. – Надолго ты в городе?

Стайлз пожимает плечами и агрессивно жует свою трубочку, потому что ответить ему нечего.

\- Не знаю, - в конце концов признается он. – Зависит.

\- От..?

\- Когда то, что послало меня, захочет моего возвращения, - честно отвечает Стайлз.

\- Чересчур загадочно.

Стайлз улыбается от уха до уха.

\- Спасибо. Ум - очень привлекательная штука, братан. Люби задротов.

Дерек странно на него смотрит

\- Как скажешь.

Стайлз смеется. Как скажешь. Дерек Хейл и – как скажешь. Будто обиженный подросток. Он и есть обиженный подросток.

Дерек корчит оскорбленную гримасу.

\- И что смешного я сказал?

\- Ничего, - говорит Стайлз, и Дерек подозрительно смотрит на него. Ах, да. Сверхъестественный детектор лжи. – Просто… странно тебя таким видеть… - Дерек опять обиженно на него смотрит. Стайлз быстро объясняется. – В смысле, ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь. Ага. Кое-кого, кто… очень на тебя похож, но никогда не стал бы себя так вести.

Дерек издает какой-то любопытный звук и берет один из своих огромных сандвичей. Стайлз мгновение мужественно борется со своей завистью к метаболизму оборотней.

\- Тебе как будто нравится этот парень. Тогда ладно.

\- Будто он мне нравится? – фыркает Стайлз. Чтобы ему – и нравился Дерек Хейл? Будущий угрюмый эмо-Гринч из страны оборотней? С другой стороны, он же его не ненавидит больше. Он сочувствует Дереку Хейлу. Дерек Хейл из будущего дышит грустью, которую понимают грусть и горечь Стайлза. Он может вверить Дереку свою жизнь, - уже вверял. Он стоически переживал, когда Дерек пропал, и затем рискнул его рассердить, спросив Питера за его спиной. Значит ли это, что он нравится Стайлзу? – Наверное, - говорит он, пожимая плечами. – Это сложно.

\- Как это может быть сложно? Тебе либо кто-то нравится, либо нет.

\- Ну, - говорит Стайлз, - это сложно в том же смысле, в котором тебе будто бы не нравится Пейдж, но мне кажется, что это не так.

Дерек корчит рожу.

\- Да ладно. Симпатичная, сексуальная, саркастичная, играет на виолончели, что в этом может не нравиться?

Дерек добавляет нахмуренные брови к своему недовольному лицу. Это еще больше напоминает Стайлзу о выражении Дерека из будущего.

\- В общем, парень, о котором речь, - говорит Стайлз, размахивая своим стаканом с колой, - я его просто ненавидел, а потом… я вроде как увидел его человечную сторону, что достаточно иронично, учитывая… В общем. Он меня много толкал. А я до него в ответ очень докапывался.

\- Могу представить, - говорит Дерек. Стайлз показывает ему язык, и Дерек смущенно опускает голову. – Ты по нему скучаешь, - говорит Дерек, в основном своим сандвичам.

\- Каким-то странным образом, но скучаю, - признает Стайлз, а потом съеживается. Потому что он фактически говорит "Я скучаю по Дереку Хейлу" прямо Дереку Хейлу в лицо.

Дерек ему этого никогда не забудет.

Они заканчивают обед в относительном молчании, но это не странно. До странности уютно. Следующий урок у Стайлза английский. Там будет Дерек, но не Пейдж. Он думает, что сможет поработать над отношением Дерека к виолончели, но все эти мысли вылетают из головы, когда начинается урок, и он ничего не понимает.

Класс разбирает "Суровое испытание", а они его еще не читали. Пьеса в списке для чтения, но они должны были начать его только когда закончат с "Сердцем тьмы". Вопросы летают по комнате, и Стайлз за половиной из них просто не успевает. Когда Стайлз не может ответить на первый вопрос, учитель начинает на него ругаться, несмотря на то, что он новенький.

\- Я помогу ему, - говорит Дерек, прерывая его тираду. Стайлз сползает по стулу и весь следующий час пытается не умереть от стыда.

Стайлз быстро собирает свои вещи, надеясь попасть на алгебру без лишнего унижения, но Дерек быстро разворачивает стул и наклоняется к его парте.

\- Насколько мало ты понял?

\- Мой класс еще разбирает "Сердце тьмы", - говорит Стайлз. – Ну, знаешь. Недостоверные рассказчики. Зло человека. Никаких ведьм.

\- Я отлично знаю эту книжку, - говорит Дерек. – Приходи сегодня ко мне на ужин. Шесть вечера. Мы живем в Заповеднике, твой дядя знает, где. Я скажу матери, что ты придешь, а если не придешь, она это воспримет на свой счет. В качестве оскорбления ее работе по дому.

Стайлз пялится на него, но это шанс расположить его к Пейдж, так что от него нельзя отказываться.

Кроме того, так он сможет лучше понять загадку, что представляет собой Дерек Хейл. Увидеть семью, которую он потерял. Может, ему будет проще, если рядом будет кто-то, кто поймет величину его потери.

\- Конечно, - говорит Стайлз. – Я приду.

Дерек снова улыбается и исчезает, прежде чем Стайлз меняет свое решение.

Это, наверное, ужасная идея, решает Стайлз, топая на алгебру. Барбара поменяла расписание, так что он теперь не с парнем-выдрой, зато в его классе Пейдж, так что ему надо концентрироваться на своем проекте, но мысли разбегаются. Он пытается считать вздохи, чтобы вернуть фокус. Хорошо, что у него нет проблем с алгеброй. Он делает упражнения, которые дает учитель, даже не задумываясь, и только когда он добирается до последнего, он замечает, что с ним за партой сидит Пейдж, и она с явным интересом следит за его работой.

\- А ты хорош, - говорит она. Стайлз улыбается, удивленный комплиментом, но Пейдж отворачивается прежде, чем он придумывает, что ответить. Что-нибудь вроде "а знаешь, кто еще хорош в алгебре? Дерек Хейл!" У него полно прекрасных схем, как заставить их встречаться, жаль только, что каждая с треском проваливается.

Он уже собирает свои вещи, когда Пейдж останавливается, чтобы поговорить с подружками, так что Стайлз начинает завязывать шнурки.

\- Все идут на "Сокровище нации", потому что у нас показывают его на две недели раньше, чем везде, но мне не очень хочется. Я бы лучше пошла на то, про Данте, "Наша музыка"? – говорит Пейдж. – Ничего страшного, если вы не можете. Я пойду одна.

\- Мы уже купили билеты на "Сокровище нации", потому что Дейл и Андерс идут, - извинительным тоном отвечает ей одна из девушек. – Дейл просто обожает Ника Кейджа, надо показать ему, чего он лишается, понимаешь?

\- Все нормально. Наверное, увидимся в кинотеатре перед фильмом, - говорит Пейдж. – Я там буду завтра около семи?

Стайлз ждет, пока они выйдут из класса, и исполняет маленький победный танец.

Наверное, стоило дождаться, пока и учитель уйдет, но неважно. Стайлз улыбается учителю и выскальзывает из класса.

У него есть восхитительная возможность устроить встречу Дерека и Пейдж, и сегодня он может попробовать убедить Дерека, что ему жизненно необходимо сходить завтра в кино.

Стайлз тихонько напевает, когда подбегает к джипу и находит записку под дворниками.

"6 вечера. Приходи. ДХ"

Дерек лаконичен даже на бумаге. Зашибись.

Стайлз придумывает пару убедительных аргументов для Джона в пользу того, что ему необходимо сходить к Хейлам в гости, но они не пригождаются; когда он приходит домой, на холодильнике его ждет записка.

Малыш Стайлз у няньки (вообще-то та же дама присматривает и за Скоттом Макколом, хотя у нее они так никогда и не пересекаются), отец на работе допоздна, так что Стайлз предоставлен сам себе. На столе в кухне стопка бумаг, которые он быстро просматривает – это все документы, подтверждающие его фальшивую историю.

Какой бы должок Талия Хейл и Дитон ни потребовали вернуть, он был немаленький, потому что Стайлз сам почти во все это верит. Ну, или у него и правда есть кузен, живущий с дядей, деспотом и алкоголиком.

Стайлз подумывает было о том, чтобы забить на приглашение Дерека, особенно когда он нашел в морозилке пиццу, которую отец, наверное, купил на всякий случай, потому что он так делает обычно только когда приезжают гости из других городов, - но ему любопытно, и это хорошая возможность вернуть временной поток обратно на рельсы, по которым он должен идти.

"Ушел к Хейлам", приписывает Стайлз к записке. "Пригласили на ужин :D и домашнее задание!! D: Вернусь попозже!" Затем он замирает, но вспоминает, что заклинание может закончиться в любой момент, поэтому нельзя оставлять ни шанса сожалениям. "Люблю, Стайлз" подписывает он внизу. Если все пойдет не так, и Дитон ошибается в том, что заклинание вернет его на место, отец хотя бы будет знать правду.

Он идет в дом к Хейлам, прежде чем уговаривает себя остаться. Свежий воздух прочищает голову, а еще он приходит вовремя, а не постыдно рано.

Нет слов, чтобы описать, как странно видеть дом Хейлов не сожженым дотла. Стайлз подходит к крыльцу, смотрит на дверь и начинает паниковать. Может, стоило купить Талии цветы? Стоило вообще приходить в дом оборотней? В семье есть люди, он знает, но он фактически себя на блюдечке поднес к львиному логову. Волчьему логову. Ха. К логову. Он внимательнее изучает дверь. Может, стоит прийти попозже.

Дверь распахивается в момент, когда он начинает отступать.

Лора широко улыбается ему с порога.

\- Давай заходи, неудачник, - щебечет она, хватает его за воротник и втаскивает в дом. – Я быстро проведу экскурсию. Дерек готовится. – Она шлепает его по плечу и Стайлз вдыхает ее запах – розовая вода и ваниль. Запах намного приятнее того, чем она пахнет в будущем. Когда она мертва.

Глаза у Стайлза вот-вот наполнятся слезами, и он смаргивает их. Спасать Лору – не его работа, хотя он горит от желания сделать это. Дитон и Талия старше него, у них больше знаний и опыта по части сверхъестественного. Если они говорят, что путешествия во времени как правило ничем хорошим не заканчиваются, они должны быть правы. 

Но сердце у него болеть не перестает, - все время, пока Лора проводит его по первому этажу дома Хейлов. Он везде видит признаки жизни. Яркие цвета и картины и обломки повседневности, которые так или иначе остаются от одиннадцати человек.

\- Это гостиная, - говорит она, и Стайлз старается не вспоминать, как держал тут Скотта, пока Дерек выжигал на его руке уродливую татушку. – Там в углу прячется дядя Питер.

Питер, выглядящий намного моложе, угрюмо смотрит на них из кресла, прежде чем снова уткнуться в книгу.

\- Он там так давно сидит, что у него, наверное, уже пролежни начались, - театральным шепотом сообщает Лора.

\- Мерзкая девчонка, - говорит Питер, не поднимая головы.

\- Иди ты, - отвечает Лора нараспев, и Стайлз старается не вздрогнуть. Она показывает ему кухню, где Эрик Хейл – их отец-человек – готовит ужин, пока Талия сидит в углу и мирно дает указания, а потом сад, где пара детей бегают, кричат и радостно визжат. Потом она оставляет его у подножия лестницы. – Стой здесь, я позову Дерека.

Лора взбегает по лестнице, и в этот раз Стайлз мужественно не пялится на ее задницу.

Сильно.

Черт, все-таки Хейлы все несправедливо одаренные по части заднего фасада.

\- Привет!

Стайлзу бы стоило просто слегка повернуться направо, но когда он шел легким путем? Он быстро разворачивается в другом направлении, пытаясь отыскать источник голоса.

Это маленькая девочка с длинными темными волосами в форме младшей школы Бикон-Хиллз. Что-то очень знакомое есть в ее неоднозначном выражении лица. Более знакомое, чем лицо Эрика Хейла. Что-то большее, чем генетическое сходство.

Кора. Это Кора. Стайлз улыбается, и ему не надо напрягаться, чтобы натянуть улыбку. Приятно видеть кого-то знакомого.

\- Привет, - говорит Стайлз.

Кора неуверенно улыбается в ответ.

\- Ты парень Дерека?

\- Что? – Стайлз пялится на нее. – Нет. Господи, Кора. Нет. Я Стайлз Стилински. Его друг.

Кора кивает, принимая ответ. Затем хмурится.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

Ох, думает Стайлз. Блин. 

\- Эм, - начинает он.

\- Я показывала ему семейное фото, - прохладно говорит Талия у него из-за спины. Стайлз извинительно морщится. – Почему бы тебе не позвать кузенов в дом и не сказать им, что ужин будет через полчаса?

\- Как скажешь, мам, - говорит Кора и бежит в глубину дома, что-то крича. Стайлз смотрит на нее, сглатывая от того, какая она яркая и свободная. Кора из будущего – комок ярости и злости. 

\- Хорошо, что ты знаешь мою семью в будущем, - говорит Талия.

Стайлз поворачивается к ней, но ему тяжело смотреть на нее, стоящую в своем доме, в высоко и гордо поднятым подбородком, и он отводит глаза. Тяжело знать, что она сгорит в этом доме. Его сердце разбивается, и он беспомощно смотрит на нее, потому что должен рассказать, временной поток же не будет так сильно поврежден, правда?

\- Что бы ты ни хотел мне сказать, - начинает Талия, и ее голос практически вибрирует со всей той силой, что она непринужденно призывает. – Что бы ни случилось с нами, ты можешь сделать это только хуже. Ты этого хочешь?

Стайлз смотрит на нее, думает об обожженном лице Питера, о мертвых глазах Лоры. 

\- Нет, - говорит Стайлз, потому что к ней может присоединиться Дерек. И Кора. Скотт.

Талия смотрит на него, и ее лицо полно грусти; она лежит на ней печатью так тяжело, будто она уже знает. Будто может прочитать на лице Стайлза, что к ней приближается трагедия, и никто из них не может сделать ничего, чтобы остановить ее. Не навредив еще больше. Она подходит ближе, кладет руку ему на щеку.

\- Ты знаешь мою дочь, откуда бы ты ни прибыл, - говорит Талия. – Этого мне хватает.

\- Спасибо за документы, - вырывается у Стайлза. Он не уверен (пятьдесят на пятьдесят, в конце концов), и кивок Талии подтверждает его догадку.

\- Эй, Стайлз, - Стайлз и Талия поднимают глаза к Дереку, стоящему на вершине лестницы. – Хочешь позаниматься в моей комнате?

\- Держи дверь открытой, золотко, - говорит ему Талия. Стайлз пытается не залиться краской от такого намека - обычно родители так делают, когда к их ребенку приходит парень или девушка, не школьные друзья.

Может, она просто хочет послушать, о чем они будут говорить, удостовериться, что Стайлз не нарушит временной поток.

Дерек драматично закатывает глаза. 

\- Как скажешь, мам.

Стайлз хмурится, глядя на это.

\- Некоторые вещи не меняются, - бормочет он себе под нос, взбираясь по лестнице. Талия смеется, прежде чем вернуться в кухню.

Дерек с опаской смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Ты вообще о чем?

\- Я о том, - говорит Стайлз и думает о лжи, которую можно представить как правду, - что учеба – просто отстой.

\- Это да, - соглашается Дерек. – Давай. – Он кивает наверх и не оглядывается, чтобы проверить, идет ли Стайлз следом.

Ему и не надо проверять. Любопытство Стайлза сейчас на максимуме. Хорошо, что он скорее собачник.

Комната у Дерека удивительная, учитывая спартанскую обстановку его лофта. В комнате тот еще бардак. Вдоль одной стены от пола до потолка стоят битком забитые книжками полки и стол, на котором ни дюйма свободной поверхности. Вдоль другой стены стоит большая кровать, покрытая уютным зеленым покрывалом вместо черного, который Стайлз возможно представлял, и вдоль стен разбросан всякий мусор. Очень похоже на комнату Скотта – к столу прислонена гитара, рядом валяется баскетбольный мяч, на стенах постеры рок-групп 80х. В центре комнаты полно свободного места, так что Стайлз автоматически садится на пушистый ковер и прислоняется к кровати, раскидывая руки.

\- Неплохая берлога, - хвалит Стайлз. – Мне нравится, как ты тут все устроил.

\- Знаю, что тут не убрано. Ма говорит, что тут будто бомба взорвалась.

Стайлз старается не морщиться. В дом Хейлов, конечно, не бомба попадет, но разница небольшая. К счастью, Дерек на него не смотрит.

\- Включить музыку, пока мы занимаемся?

\- Давай, - говорит Стайлз, наклоняясь вперед и наблюдая за тем, как Дерек перебирает диски. – Что у тебя есть?

\- Какая музыка тебе нравится?

Стайлз задумывается и видит идеальную возможность.

\- Виолончель просто супер, - заявляет он. – Согласен?

\- Нет.

\- И вот опять ты напоминаешь моего друга, - говорит Стайлз указывая на хмурое лицо Дерека.

Тот хмурится еще сильнее.

\- Мне этот парень не нравится.

Стайлз смеется. Он так умрет от одной иронии.

\- Я скажу ему, когда вернусь домой.

Не похоже, что угрюмость Дерека готова куда-то исчезнуть в ближайшее время. О. Может, Стайлз и доведет его до постоянно мрачного выражения лица. Хех.

\- Я бы лучше напоминал тебе о себе, - бурчит он и поворачивается к своим дискам. Шея у него заливается краской. – Тебе нравится рок? Инди?

Стайлз пытается вспомнить, что ему нравилось в 2004.

\- Конечно. Есть Switchfoot? Five For Fighting? 3 Doors Down? – он ухмыляется. - Nickelback?

\- Только я хотел сказать, что у тебя хороший вкус, как ты вспомнил про них, - говорит Дерек и ставит диск в проигрыватель. Он пробегает пальцами по кнопкам, делая громкость потише, чтобы не мешал заниматься. We were meant for so much more, доносится из спикеров, и Стайлз пытается на дрожать.

Дерек бросает что-то в Стайлза, и тот поднимает руки. Книга отскакивает от его рук и падает на ковер.

\- Нельзя бросаться вещами в гостей, - вскрикивает Стайлз и решает отомстить единственным доступным образом. – Тебя что, волки вырастили?

У Дерека начинается приступ кашля. Удивительное дело.

\- С тобой все в порядке, - спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Давай просто займемся уроками, ладно? – дуется Дерек, шлепаясь на ковер рядом со Стайлзом. Он сидит подозрительно близко, учитывая как много свободно места вокруг, но может, не такое уж у него хорошее зрение, и ему надо сидеть ближе если у них одна книжка на двоих.

Дерек неплохо пересказывает книгу и рассказывает о персонажах, лучше, чем в учебнике, потому что он объясняет свои мысли. Он смеется, когда Стайлз бесится от поведения персонажей. 

\- То есть, любая женщина, узнав, что муж ей изменяет, могла просто… назвать его любовницу ведьмой из мести? – Стайлз качает головой. – Чувак. Это работало в обратную, как думаешь? Чтобы любовница избавилась от жены?

\- Наверное, - говорит Дерек. – Знаешь. Если бы ведьмы существовали.

Стайлз фыркает, потому что ему так никто и не ответил точно, но если есть заклинания и друиды, само собой кажется, что есть и ведьмы.

\- Я бы не удивился.

Дерек смотрит на него странно, цепляется взглядом за лицо Стайлза, будто ищет ответ на вопрос, который еще не задал.

\- Они уже существуют, - говорит Стайлз. – Виккане. Язычники. Люби и уважай все религии, чувак. Никого не суди. 

\- Мы слишком буквально смотрим на книгу, - говорит Дерек. – Это вообще-то аллегория маккартизма, потому что…

\- Фу, вы что, неудачники, задротствуете тут на пару? – спрашивает Лора от двери, просовывая голову внутрь. Она подчеркнуто вдыхает. – Я тебе потом подкину освежитель воздуха, Дер. Твоя комната провоняла старыми носками.

\- Ты очаровательна, - говорит Дерек. – Стоп, я сказал "очаровательная"? Я имел в виду, больная.

Лора ухмыляется.

\- Не тянешь. Нет смысла придумывать ответ. Мать говорит, что ужин готов. Тащите свои милые попки вниз.

\- Твоя сестра только что назвала твой зад милым? – спрашивает Стайлз.

\- А то ты не согласен, - говорит Лора, уходя. – Я за вами немножко последила в школе, и видела, что ты пялишься.

Рот у Стайлза открывается, и он бессвязно лопочет, изо всех сил пытаясь не смотреть на Дерека. Но тот просто смеется и грациозно встает, подавая руку Стайлзу. 

\- Рука помощи?

Стайлз смотрит на руку, сильную и притягательную, и качает головой.

\- Все в порядке.

Дерек убирает руку, складывает обе на груди – классика Дерека – и смотрит, как Стайлз неуклюже машет руками, взбираясь на ноги. Стайлз хмуро поправляет свою одежду. Он упал однажды, Дереку нечего так самодовольно ухмыляться. Стайлз кидает ему сердитый взгляд, щеки у Дерека на мгновение розовеют, и Стайлз смотрит вниз. Ох, блин. Джинсы, которые ему одолжил отец, слишком большие и они заметно сползли, обнажая острые косточки у него на бедрах под подолом рубашки.

Он подтягивает джинсы, пытаясь держаться достойно, хотя это, наверное, уже бесполезно.

\- Я с собой не много вещей прихватил из дома, - говорит Стайлз, и это, в общем-то, не ложь. – Что-то одолжил, но… помощник шерифа Стилински носит размер побольше.

\- Да уж, - говорит Дерек, охватывая Стайлза странно оценивающим взглядом. Стайлз переступает с ноги на ногу. Дерек подходит ближе, врывается в его личное пространство и касается его бока, прижимая ткань к коже. – А ты мускулистее, чем кажешься.

\- Я худой, но жилистый, - говорит Стайлз. – Это все лакросс.

\- Ага, - Дерек склоняет голову набок и передвигает руку, прижимая ладонь к животу Стайлза. Тот опускает глаза, и у него все внутри переворачивается. Дерек еще слишком молод. Дерек из будущего покрыл бы его живот целиком. Ладонь у него теплая, сильная, и от этого прикосновения у Стайлза кружится голова.

\- Нам надо идти, - вырывается у Стайлза. – Нехорошо опаздывать.

\- Ага, - говорит Дерек, отступая и забирая свою ладонь. – Я покажу тебе ванную, чтобы ты помыл руки.

После визита в ванную комнату, белую и так разительно отличающуюся от черного, обугленного скелета, которым станет дома, Стайлз почти убеждает себя, что он просто в другом доме. После этого Дерек отводит его вниз и представляет всей семье, пока Стайлз пытается не думать о мертвых.

Потерять члена стаи – будто потерять руку, - сказала Кора. Стайлз не может представить, каково им было потерять так много родственников, потому что он лишился только матери, и уже это для него было как крушение мира.

Талия больше, чем мать Дерека, она альфа, и это видно – хотя за столом не только ее дети, все подчиняются ей, легко и естественно. Семейное сходство у всех просто невероятное.

Эрик, отец Дерека – его Стайлз вроде как уже встречал в кухне. Питер не единственный дядя за столом – рядом устроился дядя Эндрю, единственный обладатель шевелюры другого цвета. Волосы у него как темное золото, и Стайлзу кажется, что он человек. Он дядя по браку с одной из сестер Талии, Харис. Тетя Юфи на работе. Питер сидит рядом с Харис, и они небрежно переругиваются – явно брат и сестра. Кажется, Эрик взял фамилию Талии, а Эндрю – Харис, потому что все они Хейлы. Двое кузенов, Джейсон и Пен, кажутся чуть младше Дерека и Питера. Лору он знает, и Кору, а Ник младший. Они с Корой друг от друга не отлипают.

Эрик наготовил на целую роту, блюда стоят в центре стола, и каждый может наложить себе, сколько хочет. Стайлз даже не удивляется количеству еды – он знает, как работает метаболизм оборотней.

Атмосфера за толом очень приятная. Стайлзу обычно неуютно в больших компаниях, - обычно он начинает вести себя глупо, чтобы прикрыть собственную нервозность, но с ними ему комфортно.

С этой стаей.

Со стаей, которая умрет.

Он сможет справится, только если отвлечется, поэтому он бросается в обсуждение "Сурового испытания", поворачивается к Дереку, который сидит, практически прижавшись к нему. Если и есть недостатки у большой семьи – ну, кроме того, что тебе больше родственников терять – то нехватка места на вершине списка.

\- Мне совершенно не нравится вся концепция охоты на ведьм, - говорит Стайлз, накладывая себе еще чудесной запеканки из пасты с курицей, от рецепта которой он бы не отказался. – Представим, что ведьмы существуют, да? Гипотетически. Каковы шансы, что они опасны?

\- За любой силой стоит намерение, - говорит Дерек, вежливо проглатывая, прежде чем открыть рот. – Но люди не понимают силу, которую не могут контролировать и не понимают.

\- И все же, - рефлекторно протестует Стайлз, - нужна какая-то система. Если ведьма не причиняет никому вреда, ее нельзя жечь и всякое такое.

\- О, этот тут надолго, - говорит Лора, ухмыляясь с другой стороны стола.

\- Я не знаю, звучит как-то наивно, - говорит Питер, как-то угрюмо. Он смотрит на Стайлза будто тот сорняк. Это не новое для него выражение. Спокойная реакция Стайлза, наверное, выводит его из себя.

\- Наивно? Верить, что не все люди плохие? – спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Всегда есть оттенки серого, - говорит Питер, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Стайлз хрюкает.

\- Да, штук пятьдесят, - о, стоп, для этой шутки пока рановато.

\- Люди страдают от паранойи, - говорит Питер. – Довольно сколько обычные люди начнут думать, что ведьмы будут практиковать на них свою волшебную тумбу-юмбу. Обычные люди будут думать, что ведьмы могут сорваться. Это в из природе. А в природе людей – уничтожать то, что они не понимают. Скажи мне, Стайлз, ты думаешь, ты бы смог жить с тикающей бомбой?

Уже живу, - думает Стайлз, холодно смотря на него в ответ. – Я знаю, что ты к чему-то готовишься в будущем. Я не знаю пока, к чему, но к чему-то, а избавиться от тебя не получится, пока ты не откроешь карты.

Питер не отрывает от него глаз и едва слышно рычит, обнажая зубы. Возможно, Стайлзу кажется, но скорее всего нет: зубы Питера чуть удлинняются. 

\- Питер, достаточно, - говорит Талия, прохладно глядя на своего брата. – Иди и принеси воды на стол.

\- Одному мне много не принести, - рявкает Питер. – Может, твой гость хочет помочь, как думаешь, Дерек?

\- Я помогу, - быстро предлагает Дерек, отодвигая свой стул и прожигая Питера неприязненным взглядом.

\- Как пожелаешь, - говорит Питер, кидая на Стайлза быстрый взгляд, прежде чем скрыться в кухне.

Они начинают ругаться, едва только переступают порог, видимо думая, что делают это достаточно тихо, чтобы их не услышали, но над столом висит смущающая тишина, и их голоса доносятся из все еще распахнутой двери. 

\- Мило, что ты завел друга, но он тебя возненавидит, когда узнает о твоем… пушистом секрете, - доносится голос Питера, прежде чем дверь захлопывается.

\- У Дерека фиксация на маленьких кроликах, - быстро говорит Лора. – Он просто с ума сходит по этим крошкам.

\- Я понимаю, - говорит Стайлз, умудрено кивая. - Я сам больше по красным пандам.

\- А мне нравятся фенеки, - заявляет Кора, и неудобную тишину сменяет дружеский разговор о животных.

Стайлз достаточно добр, чтобы не заговаривать о волках, хотя малыш Ник категорично заявляет, что его любимое животное это, "Черный волк, мама. Черный волк лучше всех."

Как по Стайлзу, так больше похоже, будто он подлизывается. Нику что-то нужно от матери. Если Талия Хейл хоть немного похожа на отца Стайлза, Ник… скорее всего это получит.

Дерек и Питер возвращаются в комнату через минуту, и каждый несет кучу стаканов, будто у них соревнование. Скорее всего. Питер проливает воду на Стайлза и неискренне извиняется.

\- Ничего страшного, - с улыбкой говорит Стайлз. Питер рычит. Улыбки доводят плохих парней до белого каления. Стайлзу в них это нравится больше всего.

\- Итак, Стайлз, расскажи нам о себе, - громко говорит Талия. Она с интересом смотрит на Питера - в ее глазах пляшут искорки. Стайлз хмурится, и она кивает ему, молчаливо давая разрешение.

\- Я из городка вроде вашего, - говорит Стайлз. Это не ложь. Бикон-Хиллз в будущем - не точная копия этого Бикон-Хиллз, хотя изменения не так и заметны. – Мой отец шериф. Я играю в лакросс…

\- Выбери спорт получше, - говорит Дерек.

\- Лакросс – дерьмо, - соглашается Питер.

\- Питер, - говорит Талия страдающим тоном. – Не ругайся за столом. Что бы сказала мама?

\- Что мне стоит расширить мой вокабуляр, - говорит Питер. – И вставить куда-нибудь "ебать", чтобы немножко взбодрить собравшихся. Лакросс – ебанное дерьмо.

\- Что такое "ебать"? – спрашивает Кора с широко раскрытыми глазами.

Стайлз пытается не засмеяться. У Дерека получается еще хуже. Он кладет руку Стайлзу на бедро, теплую и тяжелую, и Стайлз чувствует его с трудом сдерживаемые смешки.

\- Это мое бедро, не твое, - тихо говорит Стайлз.

Дерек убирает руку.

\- Прости. Промахнулся.

С другой стороны стола Лора кажется невероятно довольной.

\- Джейсон, Пен, Кора, Ник – почему бы вам не убрать тарелки и не посмотреть телевизор, - говорит Талия, будто предлагая, но сила в ее голосе не скрывает, что это приказ. Они тут же встают из-за стола, закатывая глаза практически одновременно.

\- "Ебать" значить спариваться, - говорит Питер им в спины. – Сексуальная репродукция.

\- Фууууууу, - кричат Кора и Ник хором, пока Джейсон и Пен хихикают, направляя своих младших кузена и кузину в гостиную.

\- Спасибо тебе, Питер, - говорит Талия.

Питер улыбается сквозь полный рот рагу.

\- Так что ты говорил, Стайлз?

\- О, - говорит Стайлз, проглатывая очередной кусочек. – Я здесь ненадолго. В гостях. О, и мой лучший друг дома…

\- У тебя есть лучший друг? – спрашивает Дерек с тревогой.

\- Ага, Скотти, - говорит Стайлз. – Он тоже оборотень.

Стайлз спокойно кладет в рот ложку еды, а Талия пытается спрятать улыбку за едой, пока стол взрывается.

\- О Господи, - кричит Лора. – Он знает? И ты заставляла нас играть в счастливую человеческую семейку целый час? – она отбрасывает столовые приборы, отращивает когти и вонзает их в небольшую горку ребрышек на своей тарелке.

\- Это не значит, что надо забыть про манеры, - изысканно говорит Талия.

\- Правда? – говорит Дерек, цепляясь взглядом за лицо Стайлза. – Ты… знаешь. Про… нас.

\- Люди тоже могут быть в стае, - говорит Стайлз, пожимая плечами.

\- Я явственно почуяла это еще вчера утром, - говорит Талия.

\- Еще бы, - говорит Харис. – Альфа.

\- Я знаю, что ты, - говорит Стайлз и смотрит на Дерека, надеясь, что тот поймет. – Я не боюсь тебя.

Широкая улыбка Дерека, - наверное, самое лучшее, что Стайлз видел за последнее время.

\- Хотя, - добавляет Стайлз, склоняя голову набок, - то, что Лора сказала про тебя, теперь кажется просто ужасным.

\- Что, - краска спадает с лица Дерека. – Что она тебе сказала.

Лора начинает хихикать.

\- Что ты любишь кроликов. Очень, - нижняя губа у Стайлза начинает мелодраматично дрожать. – Скажи мне правду, Дерек. Что это значит, если оборотень так сильно любит кроликов?

\- Я не ем их, - тут же протестует Дерек. – Правда! Я просто люблю их обнимать, да? У них маленькие носики – они успокаивают.

Стол накрывает тишина.

Дерек ерзает на стуле.

\- Она сказала это, чтобы соврать, что я оборотень, так? – слабо говорит он.

Стайлз кивает.

\- Я… только что признался, что люблю тискать кроликов, да?

Стайлз опять кивает.

Дерек испускает мучительный стон и прячет лицо в ладонях.

\- Вы ребята просто ужасны.

После ужина Питер сообщает Стайлзу, как это крайне нагло – заявляться на территорию чужой стаи без разрешения, Дерек рявкает на него и Талии приходится их рассадить. Вот и верь, что Питер был лучшим другом Дерека.

Дерек хочет еще позаниматься, но в этот раз Талия, одарив Дерека знающим взглядом, заставляет их сесть в гостиной. Стайлз помогает убрать посуду со стола, а потом раскладывают на нем учебники.

\- Ты будешь в сочинении использовать ведьм как аллегорию Охотникам? – спрашивает Стайлз, прочитав часть первого акта. Без аддеролла ему тяжело сконцентрироваться, но с Дереком как-то проще.

\- Фу, - красноречиво сообщает Дерек. – Мне Охотники совсем не нравятся. Мне с Питером на той неделе пришлось убегать от них, мы на два дня застряли в подвале. Питер говорит, что в город приехали разные альфы, чтобы поговорить с мамой.

\- Приехали, - кричит Питер из гостиной, куда он снова ускользнул, чтобы показательно страдать в углу.

\- Я так и сказал, - кричит Дерек в ответ, не пряча раздражение от Стайлза. Стайлз ухмыляется. Приятно знать, что Питер в любом времени тот еще говнюк.

\- Ты так сказал, будто не веришь мне, - говорит Питер.

\- Ага, и перед Стайлзом. Какое тебе вообще дело до того, что он думает? Ты же мне в кухне сказал, что он жалкий человечишка.

\- Какая разница, - говорит Питер. Дерек лыбится, явственно наслаждаясь победой. Стайлз пытается не думать, как ему нравится такой Дерек, - улыбающийся мелочам, не боящийся влезть в чье-то личное пространство.

\- Охотники в городе меня сейчас несколько напрягают, - говорит Дерек.

\- Ты знаешь, кто они? - спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Я вчера впервые с ними столкнулся. Ардженты.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз, против воли напрягаясь. – Ага, у Скотта с ними были какие-то трудности. Особенно с Джерардом.

Талия пронзает его взглядом с другой стороны стола. Он сказал слишком много.

Стайлз быстро меняет тему.

\- Ты говоришь, что это все аллегория маккартизма, но что Маккарти вообще сделал? – он корчит рожу. – Я отстаю по истории. Учитель дал мне семь книг для дополнительного чтения, – серьезно.

Дерек выглядит немного запутанным, но не спорит и объясняет, пока на часы не показывают девять, и Талия заявляет, что Стайлзу пора домой.

Дерек сразу начинает выпрашивать разрешение на то, чтобы отвезти Стайлза, особенно учитывая наводнивших города альф и охотников, и Талия соглашается, отдает ему ключи и предупреждает, что накажет его, если он не вернется домой немедленно.

Дерек отводит его к пикапу, припаркованному у задних дверей.

\- Я думал, у вас Камаро, - говорит Стайлз, устраиваясь на протертом сидении Форд Рейнджера. Дерек кивает и тянется, чтобы застегнуть ремень Стайлза, прежде чем он сам это делает.

\- Надо знать, как застегивать, - объясняет Дерек, показывая на замок ремня. У него правда какие-то проблемы с тем, чтобы воткнуть язычок в него, и его дыхание на мгновение согревает кожу на шее, а волосы щекочут нос. – Да, Камаро. – Он возвращается на свое кресло и пристегивается сам, поправляет зеркало и поворачивает ключи зажигания. – Оно вообще-то отцовское, но водит в основном ма. Нам запрещено даже трогать его. Под страхом смерти.

Они обсуждают "Суровое испытание" всю дорогу, хотя Стайлз чувствует себя не очень уверенно, потому что целиком еще не прочитал пьесу. Как будто через мгновение они останавливаются возле его дома, и Дерек наклоняется, чтобы отстегнуть его ремень.

Отстегивается он без проблем, но Дерек все равно сидит слишком близко, прежде чем выскочить из машины, неуклюже вытирая ладони о джинсы, пока Стайлз вылезает. Он отводит Стайлза до двери, что с его стороны очень мило, потому что у него перед глазами пляшут образы Охотников и альф, а он всегда чувствовал себя надежно, когда Дерек был поблизости. Ну. Когда никто из них не был парализован, конечно.

\- Мы здорово провели вечер, - говорит Дерек у двери. – У меня полно друзей в школе, но никто из них не… знаешь. Знают. – он показывает на свои зубы, хотя в этот момент они вполне человеческие и ровные.

Стайлз кивает.

\- Понимаю. Иногда нужен кто-то с кем можено поделиться всем, чем угодно.

\- Именно, - говорит Дерек. – Тебе тоже так стоит сделать как-нибудь. Может даже без уроков, просто. Потусить.

\- Завтра, - вырывается у Стайлза. Он не может разобрать выражение лица Дерека, но все равно продолжает. – Знаешь, я с историей не очень дружу, но завтра вечером показывают фильм о Данте, в семь, и… у нас нет завтра вместе уроков. Мы должны пойти. В кино. Вместе. Надо встретиться. В семь. У кинотеатра. Ты хочешь пойти?

Мгновение Дерек просто смотрит на него, наверное потому что Стайлз как последний дурак не может заткнуться, а потом он опускает голову, и смущенно улыбается, когда поднимает ее.

\- С удовольствием, Стайлз, - говорит он. Затем он наклоняется к Стайлзу, будто собирается коснуться его щеки или еще что-то в таком духе, но потом передумывает и отступает на шаг. – Может, еще увидимся завтра в обед, окей?

\- Окей, - говорит Стайлз. Он даже машет рукой, когда Дерек отъезжает. Он чувствует себя дурно, если подумать. Он открывает входную дверь ключом почти на автомате, закрывает ее за собой и прислоняется лбом к прохладным стеклянным врезкам в верхней ее части. Наверное, он просто переел у Хейлов в гостях.

Он дает себе минутку, а потом идет в кухню. Отец сидит там по уши в бумагах, и он желает ему спокойной ночи, прежде чем уйти в свою комнату.

Он не сразу засыпает. Когда же сон приходит за ним, то он приносит с собой зеленые глаза, слишком близко к его, и руку, теплую на его животе. Если он и просыпается со стояком и именем Дерека на губах, то это просто побочный эффект всей этой ситуации, необходимости вернуть будущее на нужную дорогу.

Отрицание – старый друг, и Стайлз цепляется за него изо всех сил.

##

До обеда Стайлз не видит ни Дерека ни Пейдж, но в столовой Дерек тут же машет ему рукой. Он сидит на улице, и Стайлз рад, что у него хороший вид на стол, за которым занимается Пейджа. Хороший знак. Стайлз скрытно смотрит на Пейдж и вздыхает, когда Питер к ним присоединяется.

Питер утягивает что-то с подноса Дерека.

\- Приветствую, мальчики, - говорит он выпендрежным тоном.

Дерек сразу начинает ругаться с Питером, пока Питер делает странные, мутные угрозы, будто что-то знает о ситуации Стайлза.

\- Он здесь ненадолго, - говорит Питер, пока Стайлз планирует, как ему устроить встречу Дерека и Пейджа сегодня вечером. Ему нельзя опаздывать, потому что Дерек будет ее избегать. Может, ему надо утроить пожарную тревогу? По местным законам все должны собраться в одном месте, пока у них не возьмут показания. – Возможно, кто-то местным мог бы исправить эту ситуацию, - продолжает Питер.

\- Стайлз, - говорит Дерек, - почему у тебя игрушечный солдатик в волосах?

Стайлз слишком занят попыткой рассмотреть, что читает Пейдж, чтобы сдвинуть разговор в этом направлении.

\- Играл с собой сегодня утром, - говорит он.

Питер хохотать. Стайлз смотрит на него, затем на Дерека, который выглядит так, будто его только что сбил автобус.

\- В смысле с моим кузеном, о Господи, - говорит Стайлз, размахивая руками, вытаскивая солдатика из волос и выбрасывая его в ближайший куст. Ничего удивительного, что отец смеялся над ним, когда он выбежал из дома сегодня утром. И парень-выдра хихикал над ним на истории. – Он такой мини-я, что я забываю иногда, что он не я.

\- Остин Пауэрс, - говорит Дерек. – Отличное кино.

\- Мне понравился доктор Зло, - говорит Питер.

Стайлз на мгновение отрывает глаза от Пейдж и кисло смотрит на Питера.

\- Еще бы.

\- И что это должно значить? – спрашивает Питер. – Стоп, за кем мы все наблюдаем?

\- За Пейдж, - говорит Дерек тихим раздраженным голосом. – Стайлз думает, что она красивая.

\- Так и есть, - настаивает Стайлз. – Ты не согласен, Дерек?

\- Высокомерная, бледная, антисоциальная, - говорит Питер, осматривая Пейдж сверху вниз. – Я бы сказал, что она для тебя идеальная пара, Дерек.

\- Да вы просто прирожденные комики, - бурчит Дерек. – Серьезно, Стайлз, о чем ты сейчас вообще думаешь?

\- О виолончелях? – врет Стайлз.

Дерек смотрит на него, сводя вместе брови. Стайлз мужественно удерживается от очевидного вопроса о бровях в его оборотневой форме. Особенно, учитывая, что Стайлз технически даже не видел превращения Дерека. Ооо. Интересно, что понадобится, чтобы упросить Дерека превратиться для него.

\- Ты врешь, - мягко говорит Дерек. – Я узнаю, почему. – Он загадочно улыбается Стайлзу и слезает с лавки. – Увидимся сегодня вечером, - говорит он, засовывает руки в карманы и, посвистывая, направляется к группе парней, с которыми Стайлз видел его в первый день.

Стайлз качает головой и еще дальше съезжает по стулу.

\- Думаешь, Дереку нравится эта девушка, Пейдж? – спрашивает его Питер.

Стайлз выпрямляется и одаряет Питера своим лучшим недовольным выражением.

\- Ты еще тут?

\- Как видишь.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз. – Я думаю, что она для него идеально подходит, и вместе им будет просто волшебно.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - говорит Питер, оценивающе поглядывая на Пейдж. – Отлично поговорили, Стайлз.

\- Вовсе нет, - говорит ему Стайлз, но Питер уже встает и уходит. – Любой разговор с тобой – плохой разговор!

Питер не отвечает, но Стайлз практически уверен, что он его услышал. Есть некоторые все-таки недостатки у оборотней, и Стайлз знает их все.

##

Еще больше недостатков у людей. Некоторые из них включают в себя родство с семейством Стилински в Бикон-Хиллз.

В частности, в городе живут одни сплетники, а еще все любят отца Стайлза, - так что эти сплетники рассказывают ему все.

Вот почему Стайлза дома ожидают пакет с одеждой и Джон, пытающийся с двадцаткой вручить ему еще кое-что.

\- Спасибо за вещи и деньги, правда, спасибо. Но вот это вот? Я еще не дорос, - говорит Стайлз в ужасе при виде презерватива в руках Джона.

\- Парень, я знаю, что тебя оставляли на второй год, я видел твои документы. Я знаю, что тебе восемнадцать. Парню Хейлов тоже, я дважды проверил. Я не осуждаю, я просто хочу, чтобы мой племянник на свидании был в безопасности.

\- Мои документы, - повторяет Стайлз. И потом, - Дереку восемнадцать? – И потом, - Это не свидание.

\- Документы, которые прислал шериф Фаунтейн-Хиллз, чтобы подтвердить твою личность, - медленно говорит Джон. Талия, наверное, думала, что делает ему одолжение, приписывая лишний год. Отлично. – И я бы никогда не подумал, что кто-то, кто сам оставался на второй году, будет смеяться над другим учеником. Особенно над тем, с которым ты идешь в кино.

\- Как с другом, - настаивает Стайлз. Это худший день в его жизни. Хотя, знание о том, что Дерек пару раз оставался на второй год, еще может пригодиться ему в будущем.

 

\- А-га, - говорит Джон, навешивая на лицо любимое выражение, с которым он говорит с подозреваемыми. Для Стайлза, - Я просто хочу, чтобы все было безопасно, окей? Держись подальше от леса и не забывай… о другой безопасности.

Стайлз хмурится. Похоже, в каком бы времени он ни оказался, в Бикон-Хиллз надо опасаться диких животных. Но, как и в будущем, он не может успокоить отца, объяснив, что дикие животные – на самом деле оборотни, и он знает, как с ними обращаться.

\- Вот за это я на ужин сделаю что-нибудь из овощей – и никаких жалоб, - говорит Стайлз, хватая пакет с одеждой и деньги. Через мгновение он возвращается и забирает презерватив. Может, Дереку и Пейдж он понадобится.

Джон выглядит самодовольным, но это нормально. Стайлз по опыту знает, что это выражение с его лица может стереть здоровая доза брокколи.

Стайлз – сын своего отца, и это значит, что он использует самый хитрый способ, чтобы удостовериться, что Джон съест свои овощи – призывает на помощь себя младшего.

\- Я су-шеф, пап, - говорит он снова и снова. Стайлз ставит его следить за варкой овощей, и в течение ужина малыш Стайлз подкладывает и подкладывает их отцу на тарелку и с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит, пока отец их не съедает и не хвалит его.

Это не самая лучшая месть, которую Стайлз мог придумать, но пока сойдет.

\- А ты не опоздаешь на свое свидание, если не выйдешь сейчас? – язвительно спрашивает Джон, пока Щепан пытается переложить свои овощи на его тарелку. Черт, да малыш Стайлз же сейчас хорош, что же из него вырастет?

\- Это не свидание, - настаивает Стайлз, но все равно убегает.

Он правда благодарен за одежду. Отец умудрился почти правильно определить его размер, и намного приятнее не подтягивать джинсы каждые пять минут. Хотя он даже жалеет, что отец не знает об оборотнях – тогда бы он смог посмеяться над его выбором красной толстовки.

А потом ему правда приходится бежать, потому что до встречи остается пятнадцать минут.

Дерек ждет его снаружи с уже купленными билетами, непринужденно прислонившись к стене. Он довольно предсказуемо сменил клетчатую рубашку на кожаную куртку, которая на корню уничтожает теорию Стайлза о том, что оборотню необходимо пройти сквозь эмоциональные мучения, прежде чем ему разрешат ее носить.

\- Чувак, да ты красавчик, - говорит Стайлз, замечая темные кудряшки Пейдж возле двери, где она болтает с подружками.

\- Я попросил билеты на фильм с Данте, - говорит Дерек. – Надеюсь, это оно.

Стайлз смотрит на билет. Наверху напечатано "Наша музыка". Пейдж упоминала это название.

\- Ага. Сейчас отдам тебе деньги.

\- Не волнуйся, - говорит Дерек. – Хочешь, угощу тебя попкорном? – добавляет он, щурясь.

\- О, я точно могу купить еду, - говорит Стайлз, когда видит, что Пейдж уходит. Стайлз отступает, чтобы удостовериться, что она не идет на другой фильм, но она просто провожает подружек до зала. – Давай. Нельзя дать им распродать все твиззлеры.

\- Нет уж. Это было бы издевательство.

\- Высшего порядка, - настаивает Стайлз.

\- Ага. Нельзя упускать шанс агрессивно пожевать что-то, похожее на трубочку, - говорит Дерек.

\- У меня вроде как оральная фиксация, - признается Стайлз.

\- Я заметил, - говорит Дерек. Его щеки розовеют. Скорее всего, из-за комбинации холодного ветра и отсутствия вечной растительности на лице, которой он в будущем отдаст душу. Теперь понятно, почему – если она так легко краснеет. – Смотри-ка, а ты больше не носишь чехол для дирижабля. – Дерек касается талии Стайлза, будто хочет в этом удостовериться, и его пальцы согревают даже сквозь джинсу.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. – Мой… помощник Стилински купил мне все это.

\- И он не знает о моей… семейной ситуации, - говорит Дерек, и убирает руку с талии Стайлза, чтобы щелкнуть по красной ткани толстовки Стайлза. – Иначе бы ты так не оделся.

\- Можно подумать, ты и вправду страшный серый волк, - усмехается Стайлз. – Да ты же просто щеночек.

\- Ты так думаешь?

Стайлз поворачивается, чтобы сказать Дереку, что он думает, - в основном пустое бахвальство, но Дерек опять тихо и пугающе подошел совсем близко, так что когда Стайлз поворачивается, они почти сталкиваются лбами. Стайлз издает испуганный писк и отскакивает.

Дерек смеется. Черт, Стайлз уже привык к этому звуку. 

\- Кажется, это доказывает обратное.

\- Заткнись и смотри, как я покупаю нездоровую пищу, - Стайлз меняет тему, потому что не хочет признавать правоту Дерека.

Стайлз покупает твиззлеры, напитки и попкорн, удивляется ценами по сравнению с нынешними и тихонько хмыкает. Ему любит ходить в кино, но ему редко удается найти компанию. Или друзей. А Дерек? Он думает о Дереке, сравнивает с тем Дереком, которого он знает, добавляет все то новое, что узнал о нем. Да. Наверное, они друзья. Если не в будущем, то сейчас, точно.

Их пускают в зал, и Стайлзу приходиться прищуриться, потому что он всегда нужно какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к слабому освещению. Он почти спотыкается, но теплая рука придерживает его за локоть.

\- Эй, - говорит Дерек, - давай заберу, а то уронишь.

\- Ты просто джентльмен, - говорит Стайлз, автоматически опираясь на сарказм, но он искренне благодарен, поэтому тихо добавляет, - Спасибо.

Глаза у Дерека практически сверкают в полумраке.

\- На здоровье. Где хочешь сесть?

Стайлз видит, как Пейдж пытается пробраться в центр зала. 

\- В серединке, - заявляет он и подталкивает Дерека к нужному ряду. – Двигайся, - говорит он. Мысленно отсчитывает кресла. – Еще немного.

\- Окей, - медленно говорит Дерек.

\- Еще чуть-чуть.

\- Не могу, - говорит Дерек, как будто сквозь сжатые зубы. – Кто-то тут уже сидит.

\- Кто? – неискренне спрашивает Стайлз.

-Виолончелистка, - говорит Дерек, таким же тоном, каким мог бы сказать, "крыса".

\- Кто? – холодно переспрашивает Стайлз.

\- Пейдж, - говорит Дерек, все еще так, будто не может заставить себя расцепить зубы.

\- А, отлично, сядем рядом, - радостно говорит Стайлз и садится в ближайшее кресло. Он перегибается через Дерека. – Эй, Пейдж! Вот так встреча.

\- Зал практически пустой, - говорит Пейдж резким сухим тоном.

\- Ага, и разве не здорово, что мы друг друга знаем? – говорит Стайлз. – Большие пустые залы в кино такие недружелюбные. А так – очень мило и уютно, не думаешь?

\- Скорее странно, - говорят Пейдж и Дерек одновременно и с опаской поворачиваются друг к другу.

\- Ну вот, вы уже подружились, - триумфально заявляет Стайлз. – Вау. Вау, мне как-то нехорошо. Знаете что. Пойду-ка я в туалет, меня вырвет, наверное. А потом домой. Но вы смотрите кино!

Он встает и убегает, почти уверенный, что шокировал Дерека и Пейдж достаточно, чтобы они не реагировали.

Стайлз выбегает из кинотеатра. На свежем воздухе ему и правда нехорошо. Он пытается не думать о том, чем там могут заниматься Дерек и Пейдж, на соседних креслах в темном кинотеатре, пока на экране разворачивается драма на сексуальном иностранном языке. Стайлз вспоминает, как они переругивались. Да, они точно подружатся.

Точно. Глаза Пейдж, темные от возбуждения, краска на милом лице. Большие ладони Дерека в ее волосах, придерживающие ее во время поцелуя. Весь их антагонизм, переведенный в страстный поцелуй. 

Живот у Стайлза действительно переворачивается, и он болезненно мычит.

\- Ты как-то нехорошо звучишь, - говорит Дерек, и Стайлз проглатывает рвущийся из горла удрученный стон, когда Дерек выходит из тени.

Стайлз показывает на живот, вместо того, чтобы врать.

\- Знаешь, - неуклюже говорит он. – Почему ты не остался? Ты зря заплатил за оба билета.

Дерек, который все еще послушно тащит еду, одаривает его странным взглядом.

\- Я пришел с другом. Моему другу плохо. Каким надо быть мудаком, чтобы не убедиться, что он нормально доедет до дома?

Стайлз несколько мгновений не отрывает от него взгляда. Если бы он не знал точно, что Дерек и Пейдж суждены друг другу, он бы подумал, что Дерек делает все это специально.

\- Ты был бы огромным мудаком, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Ага, - говорит Дерек. – А я не такой. С другой стороны, у меня есть огромный…

\- …и ты не договариваешь это предложение. - Стайлз начинает идти. – У меня очень маленькое самомнение, и я его лелею.

\- Я тоже лелею, - говорит Дерек.

\- О господи, - говорит Стайлз, потому что это просто богичный материал для флирта, но он все равно что в помойку полетел, потому что Пейдж там, в кино, а не здесь.

\- Мою огромную репутацию, - объясняет Дерек, одаривая Стайлза хитрым взглядом. – А ты что подумал?

\- Что ты огромный козел, - надуто говорит Стайлз.

Дерек смеется.

\- Ладно. Тебе еще до дома надо добраться.

Когда они доходят до крыльца дома Стилински, дверь открывается еще до того, как они нажимают на звонок.

\- Видел вас на улице, - говорит Джон, стоя в дверях так, что Дерек и Стайлз не могут пройти. – Свидание закончилось рано, э?

\- Я же говорил, это не…

\- Стайлзу стало нехорошо, - ловко встревает Дерек. – Так что я проводил его.

\- Ну, он хотя бы джентльмен, - говорит Джон, кивая Стайлзу. – Думаю, он пойдет. Этот попкорн с маслом или соленый?

\- Сказали, что с настоящим маслом, - тут же отвечает Дерек.

\- Отлично, - говорит Джон, забирая один из стаканов и исчезая в глубине дома. – Давай, Стайлз. Надо тебя подлечить.

Стайлз кивает и переступает через порог, но останавливается, когда Дерек касается его руки.

\- Стой, - говорит он. – Всего минутку. Я хотел отдать тебе его после фильма, - он ставит напитки на ступеньку и достает из кармана плоскую коробочку. – Это CD. Сборник. Рок-группы и современная музыка с виолончелями. Я думал, раз тебе так нравятся виолончели, ты… ну.

\- Ох, здорово, - говорит Стайлз, забирая диск. Он неуверенно изучает его с минуту, не зная, как на него реагировать. Друзьям такие подарки не делают. Но может, Дерек… хотел одарить его Пейдж, и в глубине души он уже лелеет маленькую влюбленность в нее, и… может, он хочет, чтобы Стайлз протестировал сборник, прежде чем он отдаст его Пейдж? Точно. Наверняка. – Я его послушаю и скажу тебе, что думаю.

\- Я забираю второй стакан в качестве налога, за то, что вы все это время трепались с открытой дверью и выпустили из дома тепло, - говорит Джон, внезапно появляясь в дверях и забирая второй стакан попкорна. – Давайте, прощайтесь по-быстрому.

\- Чт.. вам нельзя столько соли! – кричит Стайлз ему вслед, закатывая глаза. – Увидимся завтра в школе, да?

\- У нас нет вместе уроков по четвергам, - напоминает Дерек. – В обед? На обычном месте?

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. – Отлично.

\- Держи, - говорит Дерек, поднимая стаканы с газировкой и передавая один Стайлзу. – Тебе надо поддерживать уровень жидкости, если ты себя нехорошо чувствуешь. – Он засовывает пакет твиззлеров в карман Стайлзу, и Стайлз мучительно пытается не реагировать на уверенное прикосновение Дерека так близко к своему паху. Он же подросток. Руки должны держаться выше талии. Дерек, будто бы не замечающий, как Стайлза передернуло, наклоняется ближе. – Надеюсь, ты быстро поправишься, - говорит он, так близко, что Стайлз чувствует теплоту его голоса на своей коже. Стайлз против воли дрожит и кивает. Дерек улыбается и отступает, засовывает руки в карманы и быстрым шагом уходит.

Стайлз смотрит, как он уходит и почти роняет газировку, когда спотыкается о порог. Он прислоняется к косяку, пока его глупое сердце не перестает бешено биться.

Это смешно. С чего ему так расстраиваться оттого, что его планы не работают? С другой стороны, его планы никогда не касались нечаянного превращения будущего в ужасное антиутопическое кино. Он заставляет себя дышать ровно и практически в один глоток выпивает газировку, прежде чем сесть прямо на ковер.

\- Поблагодари своего парня за попкорн, - говорит Джон на пути из кухни в гостиную с маленькой миской попкорна в руках. Он делает несколько шагов назад и смотрит на Стайлза сверху вниз. – Ты в порядке, парень? – Когда Стайлз не отвечает сразу, он добавляет, - Хейл тебя обидел? Потому что у меня есть пистолет и разрешение на него.

\- Нет, он меня не обижал, - говорит Стайлз. – Мне просто надо полежать на ковре и подумать о моих жизненных принципах.

\- Ладно, - невозмутимо говорит Джон. Эта способность ему пригодится, когда Стайлз войдет в переходный возраст. – Тебе придется подвинуться, если кто-то захочет войти в дверь.

\- Конечно, - говорит Стайлз и машет ему рукой.

Ему нужен план получше. Может, ему даже нужна помощь.

##

\- Нет, - говорит Дитон в трубку.

Стайлз прислоняется к телефонному автомату, крутит провод в руках, смотрит, как школьники огибают его на пути на третий урок. У Стайлза сейчас должна быть география, но если получится, он ее прогуляет.

\- Да ладно. Я здесь уже четвертый день. Я могу исчезнуть в любой момент. Я все подряд уже испробовал. Что бы я ни пробовал, он мне препятствует.

\- А ты не думал, что "друговраг", который рассказал тебе историю, которую ты пытаешься воссоздать, не рассказал тебе всей правды? – спрашивает Дитон.

Стайлз замолкает.

\- Возможно? В смысле, я практически уверен, что он почти все наврал?

\- Напомни мне еще раз, зачем мы вообще это обсуждаем?

\- Потому что я знаю, что что-то произойдет. И я знаю, что Пейдж как-то с этим связана. Пока альфы здесь, произойдет что-то, отчего глаза у Дерека станут синими. Это основополагающая деталь временного потока.

Дитон молчит.

\- Синими, говоришь?

\- Вы что-то знаете об этом?

\- Обычно это происходит, когда оборотень испытывает сильные негативные эмоции, - говорит Дитон. – Настолько сильные, что это меняет их душу.

\- Например, убийство невинного, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Или сильная скорбь.

\- И я должен устроить это, - горько говорит Стайлз.

В трубке опять тишина.

\- Ты должен довести дело до конца, - говорит Дитон.

\- Все равно странно. В смысле. Я кое-что помню, - Стайлз качает головой. – В смысле, я помню себя старшего.

\- Тогда, возможно, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, - говорит Дитон. – Скорее всего, все, что ты делаешь, уже случилось.

\- Так что я могу рассказать всем об ужасных… ужасностях, и ничего не изменится?

Дитон вздыхает.

\- И ты готов рискнуть? Это приходится решать тебе, как и всем путешественникам во времени, знакомым со сверхъестественным миром. Ты готов рискнуть знакомой тебе реальностью? Готов поставить на то, что твои действия не пошлют смертоносные волны по всему времени. Я так не думаю, мистер Стилински.

Трубка в руке Стайлза дрожит.

\- Мне не нужна ответственность за то, что мир покатился в тартарары, - говорит он. – Но мне также не нужна ответственность за то, что я мог предотвратить нечто ужасное, что должно случиться.

\- Всем нам приходится нести тяжкое бремя за то, что мы попали в удивительный мир ликантропии, мистер Стилински, - говорит Дитон. – Наши потери – потери людей-наблюдателей – остаются неописанными, часто незамеченными. Цена, которую мы платим за то, чтобы оставаться в этом мире, зачастую выходит за всякие пределы. Но знание? Приглашение стоять плечо к плечу с существами ночи? Обычно оно стоит своей цены.

В голосе Дитона изумление, которое в Дитоне его времени припорошено изнуренностью, усталостью.

\- Обычно, - повторяет Стайлз, и его голос на последнем слоге обрывается.

\- Даже время не может дать обещание вечности, - грустно говорит Дитон. – А теперь, извини меня…

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. – Ага.

Он вешает трубку и тяжело вздыхает. Все это ставка, в конце концов, и Стайлз не хочет ставить ни на красное, ни на черное, но не делать ничего он тоже не может.

Поставить историю любви Дерека и Пейдж обратно на рельсы – единственный риск, на который он готов пойти. Стайлз вздыхает и идет на охоту за кем-нибудь, кто напишет ему пару записок. Его почерк слишком запоминающийся для этой части плана.

После того, как он запускает этот двигатель – одна записка в шкафчике Дерека, другая – у Пейдж, обе с просьбой встретить тайного поклонника в котельной, которую Питер несколько раз упоминал в своем рассказе, - Стайлз пружинящим шагом идет на третий урок. Он даже не сердится во время физкультуры на четвертом уроке, хотя он почти все время обоими руками придерживает свои одолженные треники, пока в него все швыряются мячами.

Он покупает обед в столовой и как раз несет его наружу, когда происходит что-то новое.

\- Эй, - окликает его Пейдж со своего обычного места. Стайлз останавливается у ее стола и с надеждой опускает поднос на край. – Не сегодня, - говорит она. – И не в этой жизни. – Стайлз поднимает поднос. За плечом Пейдж Стайлз видит Дерека, злобно наблюдающего за ними. – Я просто хотела убедиться, что с тобой после вчерашнего все хорошо. Это было отличное кино. Я бы расстроилась, если бы пропустила его из-за больного живота. – Она с сомнением смотрит на поднос Стайлза – вода и карри. – С тобой все будто в порядке.

\- Прошло за ночь, - отмахивается Стайлз. – Ну, я пойду.

Пейдж кивает.

\- Действительно.

Стайлз спешит убраться, потому что звучит это как-то угрожающе, и о виолончелях он знает одно – у них на конце огромный шип.

Он знает, что его план удался, потому что Дерек весь обед в непонятном настроении и со странным выражением смотрит в сторону Пейдж. Питер опять присоединяется к ним, что на самом деле серьезно бесит – весь час превращается в странное полотно, на котором Дерек раскидывается гневными взглядами, Питер отпускает гнусные комментарии о молочной коже Пейдж, а Стайлз, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо, наблюдает за всеми троими. Он пытается не думать о том, чем займутся Дерек и Пейдж, когда окажутся наедине в заброшенном здании.

Скорее всего, будут целоваться, решает Стайлз. Будут ласкать друг друга. Может, Дерек даже толкнет Пейдж стене. У Дерека это отлично получается, Стайлз по себе знает, потому он сильный и одаренный, и знает, как грубо обращаться с парнями. Глаза Стайлза на мгновение теряют фокус. Не то чтобы Стайлз когда-то хотел, чтобы Дерек с ним грубо обращался, но ему вдруг представляется, как хорошо было бы, толкни его Дерек к стенке с позитивными намерениями, и, о боже, хорошо, что Стайлз уже сидит, а стол прикрывает все возможные… осложнения.

Это же нормально – внезапно возбуждаться от сексуальных мыслей о ком-то близком, да? Стайлз надеется, что это нормально. Дерек в этом времени абсурдно мил с ним и не боится контакта. Вполне естественно, что Стайлз иногда, э, взбудораживается. Правильно?

Фу, жизнь Стайлза однозначно сосет.

\- Ух ты, - говорит Питер, нюхая воздух и странно оглядывая Стайлза. – Тебе, должно быть, очень нравится это карри.

\- О Господи, - стонет Стайлз, пряча лицо в ладонях под смешки Питера. – Оборотни и их суперское обоняние. Поверь мне сейчас, Питер Хейл, если я тебе редко буду говорить это в будущем: ты худший человек на свете. Если тебя вообще можно считать человеком.

\- Планируешь остаться тут надолго? – тихо спрашивает Дерек. Это его первые слова Стайлзу за этот день.

Стайлз смотрит на него.

\- Ага, - говорит он. – Конечно.

\- Я рад, - говорит Дерек и касается руки Стайлза. Стайлз почти подпрыгивает – ладонь Дерека поверх его почти слишком для гимнастики, которую решили устроить мозги Стайлза. Руки Дерека на его талии, толкающие к стене. Агхр. От путешествии во времени у него расплавились мозги. Самоуничтожились. – Мне не нравится идея, что ты тут только временно.

\- Дерек в последнее время много думал о будущем, - говорит Питер. Он пытается звучать загадочно, но получается скорее психованно.

\- Заткнись, Питер, - говорит Стайлз. Дерек хрюкает от смеха, и Стайлз против воли присоединяется. Даже если он почему-то чувствует ревность. Вот оно. Это чувство. Он ревнует Дерека к Пейдж, и вау, до чего странно. Он просто одинок. Он скучает по Скотту. Он скучает по отцу, который знает, что он его отец. Он скучает по Эллисон, и Лидии, и Айзеку, и сарказму Коры, и рыкам Дерека и даже, немножко, развязному злодейству Питера, потому Питер младший пытается быть мелодраматичным, выпадает в пантомиму – и на это просто стыдно смотреть. Приятно знать, что его драматические представления со временем станут лучше.

\- Я рад, что ты тут, - говорит Дерек, и Стайлз беспомощно ему улыбается.

Он тоже немного рад. Будет трудно попрощаться с этим не сломленным еще Дереком, и вернуться в будущее, где они в лучшем случае что-то среднее между друзьями и врагами.

Очень трудно.

##

В пятницу утром на уроке физике Дерек в ужасном настроении.

Стайлз сам не в лучшем состоянии – всю ночь провертелся в кровати, представляя, чем Дерек и Пейдж занимались в котельной. Он устал, у него начинается мигрень, и настроение ни к черту.

Но это в сравнение не идет с тучей над головой Дерека.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Стайлз, садясь на соседний стул. Черт. Он совсем забыл пересесть, чтобы он мог сесть с Пейдж. Ох, пусть. Для этого была вчерашняя ночь.

Ну или должна была быть. Стайлз так пока ни с кем и не переспал. Но он практически уверен, что если ты с кем-то подружился поближе – даже если бы дело не пошло дальше поцелуев (учитывая, что они не закончатся принесением никого в жертву), ты так сердиться не будешь.

Если только Пейдж не умерла. О Господи. Стайлз начинает накручивать себя на новую паническую атаку, но Дерек останавливает ее – кладет свою ладонь на ладонь Стайлза и крепко держится. 

\- Успокойся, - говорит Дерек, подвигаясь ближе, так, что Стайлз может сконцентрироваться только на его отвратительно привлекательном юном лице.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. – Извини.

Дерек морщит нос, но все равно фыркает.

\- Как будто тебе нравятся панические атаки. Тревожный невроз – ужасная вещь, которую никто себе специально не пожелает. Просто слушай мой голос и продолжай дышать. Ладно?

\- Ладно, - говорит Стайлз и умудряется взять себя в руки. Он представляет, что может почувствовать биение сердца Дерека через его пальцы, и это помогает. Вскоре он снова дышит, а потом в класс заходит измождено выглядящая Пейдж. Она посылает хмурый взгляд Дереку, а он отвечает ей тем же. – Ладно. Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - автоматически отвечает Дерек.

\- Слишком быстро начал отрицать, - тут же говорит Стайлз. – Значит, ты врешь. Ты сердишься. Пейдж сердится. Мне кажется, эти два события связаны.

Дерек носом издает не очень приличный звук, который немножко похож на волчье рычание. 

\- Кто-то решил над нами подшутить вчера, вызвав обоих в котельную. Это был кошмар. Все место провоняло кровью, а она обвиняла меня в том, что я над ней решил поиздеваться. Потом появились альфы, и я еле успел сбежать с ней.

-Оох, - соглашается Стайлз. – Но ты, похоже, был героем вчера.

\- Она так не думает, - говорит Дерек. – Она меня стукнула по руке и убежала к машине, визжа гадости в мой адрес так громко, что охотники, которые патрулировали район, меня почти поймали. Мне пришлось бежать до города и прятаться в круглосуточной закусочной. Я совсем не спал. Это не смешно.

\- Я не смеюсь, - говорит Стайлз. – Моя улыбка – ироничная улыбка тому факту, что жизнь подкидывает тебе подлянки.

\- Заткнись, - говорит Дерек, закатывая глаза, но слабо улыбаясь. Он все еще сердится, а его брови делают эту странную штуку, от которой обычно Стайлз хочет убежать и надолго спрятаться от всех оборотней, но на лице подростка Дерека выглядит очаровательно. – Хорошо, что над ней подшутили с тобой, а не с кем другим, - отмечает Стайлз. – Она могла бы быть уже мертва. Или они оба. Если бы не ты.

\- Наверное, - говорит Дерек. – Мне нравится твой взгляд на мир, Стайлз. Он…

\- Безнадежно романтичный, знаю, - говорит Стайлз. – Скотт, мой лучший друг, всегда говорит, что я всегда попадаю в ситуации с неразделенной любовью. Я вижу первую же симпатичную девушку и влюбляюсь в нее по уши, потому что не вижу недостатков, - Стайлз уныло хмыкает и качает головой. Так и было с Лидией, но его неспособность видеть ее недостатки давно прошла. 

\- О, - тихо говорит Дерек. Когда Стайлз смотрит на него, он кажется еще больше закрытым.

\- Да, ты сам не свой, - говорит Стайлз. – У тебя есть свободные уроки, когда ты сможешь немножко поспать?

\- Не сегодня, - ворчит Дерек. – Я бы поспал после обеда, но у меня дома сущий бедлам. Недостаток большой семьи.

\- Может, в школе есть место, где после занятий тихо? – предлагает Стайлз. Он не хочет, чтобы Дрек начал перечислять недостатки огромной семьи.

Ему осталось жить в огромной семье не так долго, как он думает. Живот Стайлза снова завязывается узлом от чувства вины. Ничего никому не говорить – это пытка. Он теперь понимает, почему путешествия во времени идут на пару с расчленением и кастрацией в числе побочных эффектов неправильно произнесенного заклинания.

\- Можно, - соглашается Дерек.

Стайлз все еще чувствует себя виноватым, и он хочет сделать что-нибудь, что подбодрит Дерека. Он вдруг вспоминает про музыкальный сборник и вытаскивает его из своей сумки. 

\- Ох, я хотел тебе сказать – он великолепный. Ты здорово намешал медленные и быстрые песни.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, и его лицо загорается.

\- Тебе понравилось?

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз. – Думаю, Пейдж будет в восторге.

\- О, - выражение спадает с лица Дерека.

Стайлз хмурится.

\- Что…- начинает он.

\- Ага, Пейдж наверняка понравится, - говорит он. – Надеюсь, тебе удастся заставить ее послушать сборник.

Стайлз хмурится еще сильнее.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я отдал ей его? Конечно. В смысле – я могу.

\- Как тебе больше нравится, - говорит Дерек напряженным тоном и отводит взгляд от Стайлза к доске.

Нахмуренные брови Стайлза разгляживаться явно не собираются. Его головная боль пускает боли и расцветает во всю мощь. Он вздыхает. Ну конечно, Дерек превратится в послушного ученика как раз тогда, когда Стайлз хочет поболтать.

Хотя, Стайлз всегда хочет поболтать.

Что еще больше раздражает, хоть Дерек и должен быть на французском со Стайлзом, его там нет. Стайлз умудряется подцепить Пейдж в качестве партнера, и она удивительно терпелива. Стайлз не может отделаться от мысли, что она будет Дереку идеальной парой, идеальным контрастом для его прорывающейся гневливой натуры. А когда в обед Стайлз идет искать Дерека, его нигде нет.

Единственное, что он получает на последнем уроке – это записку от одного из друзей Дерека по команде. Он просит Стайлза встретиться с ним в музыкальной комнате.

Той, где обычно играет Пейдж.

Стайлз сопротивляется желанию исполнить победный танец Снупи, потому что урок еще не закончился. Дерек наконец собирается собрать храбрость в кулачок и признаться Пейдж в том, что он к ней чувствует, и ему нужен Стайлз в качестве поддержки. Наконец-то все идет по плану.

Он приходит в музыкальную комнату вовремя, но в ней никого нет, так что Стайлз садится на один из стульев и начинает лениво играть на пианино. Он два года занимался им до того, как ему диагностировали СДВГ, но он не мог сконцентрироваться достаточно, чтобы исполнить что-то, кроме сомнительного качества моцартовского Менуэта в соль-мажор с двух рук.

Но он все еще помнит его.

\- Неплохо играешь, - доносится голос Пейдж от дверей. Стайлз поднимает глаза от пианино и прекращает играть, но улыбается комплименту.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он. – Но я далеко не так хорош, как ты.

\- Может, на пианино ты меня даже переиграешь, - говорит Пейдж, направляясь к своему чехлу с виолончелью и открывая застежки, чтобы достать инструмент. Она сначала достает смычок и натирает его канифолью. В воздух вокруг нее взвивается белая пыль. – В записке ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить?

Стайлз моргает.

\- В записке?

Пейдж замирает.

\- Не может быть. Только не говори, что это опять случилось. Два раза подряд в один день? Какая же я дура. – она достает клочок бумаги из кармана. Стайлз подбегает к ней и вырывает его.

\- "Привет, Пейдж. Можем поговорить сегодня? Музыкальная комната 4, в 4.30? СС" 

\- Ты же СС? – спрашивает она.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. Почерк знакомый. Стайлз узнает его со слабостью в животе. Такой же почерк на записке, что он получил от Дерека. На той, что послала его сюда и на той, что он нашел под дворниками джипа пару дней назад. – Дерек их написал, - внезапно осознает Стайлз. Он прислоняется к пюпитру, который тут же начинает качаться. Стайлз ловит его и хмурится от того, что тот его едва не уронил. Конечно, пюпитр виноват. – И… Дерек не придет. – Он вздыхает. – Он думает, что ты мне нравишься, потому что я все время о тебе говорю.

\- Вот как? – спрашивает Пейдж, доставая виолончель и разворачивая шпиль. Глаза Стайлза цепляются за него. У него тупой конец, но если ударить с силой, можно нанести достаточный ущерб. Если подумать, "шпиль" – достаточно мелодраматичный термин. – Нравлюсь тебе?

\- Конечно, - говорит Стайлз. – Ты забавная. Талантливая. Я думаю, вы с Дерек бы отлично смотрелись вместе.

Пейдж сощуривает глаза, но не нападает на него с виолончелью, так что он продолжает. Это его единственный шанс посадить ее на Экспресс Дерека Хейла. Все на борт. Ага. Стайлзу надо поработать над внутренними монологами.

\- Он тебе подойдет, - настаивает Стайлз. – Я знаю, что он иногда ведет себя немножко по-мудацки, но когда ты заберешься под этот слой, он хороший парень. У него большое сердце и отличная семья. Он смешной, умный, невероятно дружелюбный – посмотри на меня, я новенький, а он уже приглашал меня домой заниматься, потому что я отставал. И он довел меня до дома, когда мне стало нехорошо в кино.

Пейдж саркастично смеется.

\- Знаешь, звучит так, будто тебе нравится Дерек, дружок.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Стайлз. – Ну да, в смысле. Конечно, нравится. Я бы не стал зазывать тебя на порченый товар.

\- В смысле, звучит так, будто он тебе нравится нравится, Стайлз, - говорит Пейдж, устанавливая виолончель и раскладывая ноты на пюпитре. – И ты ему нравишься. Все это заметили. Обычно он не отлипает от своих друзей по команде. Только и делает, что играет баскетбол, но за тобой он таскался как щенок на привязи.

\- Что?

\- И Дженна сказала, что слышала, как вы разговаривали о сборнике, который он тебе записал, - говорит Пейдж. – По-твоему, это дружеское поведение? Вовсе нет. Музыкальные сборники – это настоящие чувства.

\- Он сделал его для тебя… - начинает Стайлз, но тут же закрывает рот, потому что Дерек такого никогда не говорил. Стайлз просто так решил, потому что сборники записывают тем, в кого ты влюблен, а Дерек и Пейдж…

\- Я думала, люди в полнолуние с ума сходя, не в новолуние, - задумчиво говорит Пейдж, - но…

\- Стоп. Стоп. – Стайлз выпрямляется и подбегает к ней. – Что ты сказала?

\- Что люди с уму сходят в полнолуние, - начинает Пейдж, хмурясь.

\- Но в новолуние…

Детали быстро складываются у Стайлза в голове. История Питера оказалась чепухой, еще и вывернутой наизнанку, как оказалось – хотя некоторые события (прожигания взглядами в обед и встреча в котельной) все-таки имели место быть – но некоторые моменты просто не могут быть правдой.

\- Пейдж, это прозвучит очень странно, - говорит Стайлз, медленно и спокойно. – Но не могла бы ты поверить племяннику уважаемого местного помощника шерифа? Для меня? Один раз?

\- Что такое? – хмурясь, спрашивает Пейдж.

Стайлз смотрит на нее, пытаясь передать важность своих слов.

\- Я не могу объяснить, но кое-кто будет в школе сегодня ночью. Кое-кто, кто причинит тебе вред, если ты не уйдешь. Сейчас же. Ты должна собраться, сесть в машину и уехать домой. Пожалуйста.

\- Но я…

\- Ты хочешь умереть? – Стайлз выглядывает в окно. На дворе ноябрь. Дни слишком короткие. Тьма уже накрывает город. Если Стайлз прав относительно махинаций Питера, альфа Эннис может появиться в любую минуту. Он в отчаянии смотрит на нее. – Пожалуйста. Просто уходи.

Удача на его стороне, или просто Пейдж действительно такая умная, какой кажется, потому что она убирает виолончель в чехол, запирает его в шкафу, берет сумку и уходит из школы.

Стайлз провожает ее к выходу на парковку и смотрит, как она спешит к своей машине. Только тогда он начинает дышать.

Она в безопасности. Он медленно выдыхает и только тогда понимает – ему тоже надо идти к машине. Он почти делает первый шаг, когда чувствует прикосновение к своей руке и разворачивается, чтобы увидеть Дерека.

Дерека, который записал ему диск.

Дерека, которому он, скорее всего, нравится.

Нравится ему.

Справедливости ради, Стайлза нельзя считать целиком виноватым в том, что он пропустил все знаки, потому что Дерек Хейл из будущего причинил немало вреда телу Стайлза, а уж угроз отвесил еще больше.

\- Ты ей отказал, - удивленно говорит Дерек. Он подходит ближе к Стайлзу, и у него сердце начинает грохотать в груди. Он нравится этому Дереку, но понравится ли, когда он узнает, что Стайлз мог сказать пять слов и спасти его семью от смертоносного пожара?

Стайлз думает о Кейт Арджент, недовольной тем, что не смогла найти оборотней, настолько охваченной гневом, что она сжигает весь город дотла. Все может обернуться еще хуже. Всегда. Не очень приятно знать, что это единственное неизменное правило, которое может предложить время.

\- Мы должны идти, - говорит Стайлз, не отвечая на вопрос, потому что любой его ответ принесет только больше унижения в будущем. Если Дерек спросит, нравится ли он Стайлзу, к примеру, он вообще поверит в ответ? В любой? Сам Стайлз не уверен, что он ответит.

\- Просто скажи мне, - говорит Дерек, не отпуская, смотря на Стайлза. – Почему ты не пошел с ней?

\- Она не то, что мне нужно, - говорит Стайлз, потому что так сказать правду легко. – Давай. Пошли.

\- И мне не она нужна, - говорит Дерек.

Стайлз качает головой.

\- Она, - настаивает он. – Ты любишь ее. В смысле. Ты мог бы любить ее. Ты можешь полюбить ее. Тебе стоит.

\- Я ее не знаю, - говорит Дерек. – Она мне даже не нравится.

\- Она тебе идеально подходит, - жалко говорит Стайлз. – Поверь мне, я знаю. Она умная, и она здесь, и она идеальная, а я – посмотри на меня. Я опять бесполезен, я… мешаю. Я просто мешаю.

\- Не говори так о себе. – Глаза у Дерека сверкают желтым, янтарные огоньки в сгущающейся тьме. Он кажется очень злым. К этой его стороне Стайлз больше привык. – Я ненавижу, когда ты так себя критикуешь. Ты удивительный. Ты мне нравишься.

\- Я ничего так друг, наверное, - бормочет Стайлз.

\- Нет. Пейдж была права, - говорит Дерек, делает глубокий вдох и смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза. – Ты мне нравишься. Очень.

Его голос до смешного нежен. Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но любые слова пропадают, когда Дерек рвется вперед и целует его. Стайлз вздрагивает от горячего прикосновения рта Дерека к своему, и Дерек пользуется мгновением шока, проникая языком в его рот.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Стайлз, - шепчет Дерек, отрываясь от него всего на один вдох и снова целуя. Его ладони надежно ложатся на бедра Стайлза, и они врезаются в дверь, что ведет наружу, и Стайлз запутан и испуган и восхищен одновременно. Дерек целуется так, будто хочет завладеть Стайлзом, изнутри и снаружи, и Стайлз ноет в поцелуй, высоко и жадно.

После, может быть секунда, а может вечности, Дерек умудряется убрать свой рот от рта Стайлза и прислониться к его лбу своим.

\- Ты тоже меня любишь, - говорит Дерек бездыханно и триумфально, и сердце у Стайлза грохочет, потому что нет, это невозможно, Дерек и Пейдж должны… а вовсе не Дерек и Стайлз…

\- Нет, - выдыхает Стайлз, и это слово капает с его губ кислотой.

Одна из ладоней Дерека ложится на грудь Стайлза, поверх его сердца.

\- Это ложь, - говорит он. – Боже, да ты меня с ума сведешь. Ты смешной и искренний, и ты спотыкаешься обо все на свете, мне просто хочется тебя от всего защитить. – рот Дерека движется вниз, и он целует линию челюсти Стайлза. – Я чувствую, что ты меня тоже любишь.

Стайлз издает еще один неописуемый звук. Его сердце бьется в ушах, а голова так кружится, что он только и может, что цепляться за Дерека, скрепив руки у него на шее. Стайлз не тот человек, которому он должен это говорить.

Дерек должен влюбиться.

Дереку должны сегодня ночью буквально вырвать сердце из груди.

\- Я буду любить тебя вечно, - шепчет Дерек в кожу Стайлза, и сердце Стайлза почти вырывается из груди.

Потому история Питера была правдивой, он просто видел ее со стороны. Сегодня ночью Дерек потеряет свою первую любовь. 

Но это будет не Пейдж.

Это будет Стайлз.

\- Ты меня с ума сводишь, - шепчет Дерек, обнимая Стайлза. – Я все время слышал, как ты бормотал что-то о ней.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. – Твой оборотневый суперслух. Нам надо. Э. Нам очень надо свалить отсюда, к слову говоря.

\- Я бы на твоем месте послушался, - разносится по холлу скрипучий голос.

\- Ты кто такой, черт возьми? – спрашивает Дерек, тут же отталкивая Стайлза себе за спину.

Эннис выступает из тени, улыбаясь, уже отрастив когти. Дерек автоматически превращается и рычит.

\- Значит, ты тот самый оборотень, - говорит Эннис, кивая Дереку. Он заглядывает за него и смотрит прямо на Стайлза. – Значит ты тот человек, о котором рассказывал юный Питер Хейл. Ну так что, парень? Мне нужен новый член в стаю. Ты человек.

Дерек делает шаг вперед, опуская голову.

\- Тебе придется сначала разобраться со мной.

\- Это запросто, - говорит Эннис, жестоко улыбаясь. – Но зачем тебе меня останавливать? Если он станет волком, вы сможете быть вместе вечно. Мне всегда хотелось заполучить в стаю Хейла.

\- Стайлз, - говорит Дерек. Ты должен кое-что для меня сделать.

\- Убежать? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Я могу убежать.

\- Ага, - говорит Дерек и низко рычит. Сейчас!

Как бы Стайлзу ни нравилось смотреть на драки оборотней, он так долго прожил не оттого, что дурак – Дерек выживет, Дерек всегда выживает, и он держится за эту мысль, когда начинает бежать.

Сердце у него бешено стучит, а руки дрожат, когда он достает ключи. Он хорошо умеет убегать, и умудряется завести мотор почти сразу. Он как раз выруливает с парковки, когда пассажирская дверь слетает с петель, а темная тень со скоростью альфы бежит за ним.

Стайлз вдавливает педаль газа в пол. Он не просто так месяцами тренировался ездить на запрещенных скоростях и делать резкие повороты. Эннис может и альфа и может бежать со скоростью автомобиля, но зато Стайлз знает Бикон-Хиллз.

У него есть два пункта назначения. Первый – ветеринарная клиника – у Дитона полно невероятно полезных загородок из рябины. Другой – дом Хейлов. Талия Хейл – достаточно грозная, чтобы даже Энниса остановить, решает Стайлз.

Он выжимает газ, а Эннис отрезает путь к ветеринарке, так что Стайлзу остается только план номер два – дом Хейлов.

Это рисковано, но он едет через центр. Вокруг люди, но Эннис так увлекся погоней, что даже не останавливается подумать о других жертвах. Стайлз пользуется своим знанием города, чтобы ненадолго избавиться от Энниса, хотя он знает, что это ненадолго, прежде чем выехать на почти заброшенный дорогу, что приведет его к Хейлам.

Стайлз даже думает, что доедет, когда он видит аварию и узнает одну из фигур, стоящих на тротуаре и спорящих, кто виноват.

Эннис мог проигнорировать людей в пригороде, но он ни за что не пропустит четырех подростков в темном лесу. Стайлз бьет по тормозам и выскакивает из джипа.

\- Стайлз, - начинает Пейдж, - что ты…

\- Мне плевать, - говорит Стайлз, когда две девчонки и парень, с которыми разговаривает Пейдж, поворачиваются к нему, неуверенно оценивая его. С первого взгляда кажется, что эти идиоты врезались в нее, но это не важно. Эннис вышел на охоту за свежей кровью, а это дурачье стоит в лесу. – Ты должна сесть в мой джип. На свободе убийца. Надо добраться до надежного места. Сейчас же.

\- Слишком поздно! – орет парень, показывая ему за спину, и Стайлз разворачивается, ожидая увидеть Энниса. Вместо этого он видит ту единственную вещь, что утверждает его веру в бесконечную иронию судьбы.

\- Пума? – вскрикивает он. – Серьезно?

\- Ты сказал, твой джин, - говорит Пейдж, медленно прижимаясь к боку Стайлза. – Может, если мы пойдем медленно…

Но медленно не получается, потому что пума не одна, и ее морда грустнеет на глазах, когда две подружки выходят из-за кустов, чтобы присоединиться к ней.

\- Бежим! – кричит Стайлз и разворачивается, чтобы убежать, но не успевает. Он чувствует, как огромная туша врезается в его спину, чувствует, как когти взрезают его толстовку и мягкую плоть его спины, и ему больно, больно, и это просто смешно – умереть на обочине, фактически просто так. Кругом кровь – на лице, она заливает глаза, и он кричит, цепляясь за землю. Рядом он слышит, как кричит Пейдж, и ему даже хочется засмеяться, потому что это просто смешно, и он пытается отползти, машет руками, готовится к последнему удару, который вырвет его позвоночник…

…и знакомое ощущения головокружения захватывает его.

Он едва успевает подумать, заклинание?, прежде чем тьма окружает его, и больше он ничего не помнит.

##

Стайлз несколько раз слабо вздыхает, не в силах открыть глаза. Его спина болит, и он кажется плачет, если этот звук что-то значит.

Ага, у него мокрое лицо. Он плачет. Стайлз несколько раз моргает, и стонет, когда свет заливает его глаза.

\- Путешествия во времени сосут, - говорит он. – Я умер?

\- Ты не в порядке, - сообщает голос Скотта откуда-то издалека. – Но нам кажется, что ты выживешь. Что, черт возьми, с тобой случилось?

Стайлз с трудом разлепляет глаза. Все белое. Больница. О. Йей. Самое любимое.

\- Пума, если можешь в это поверить, - говорит Стайлз и поднимает руку, чтобы потереть лоб.

\- Иисусе, - непочтительно выдыхает Джон с другой стороны, и Стайлз ужасно рад, что не сказал оборотни, потому что, черт. Хотя вроде никто не заметил путешествия во времени.

Стайлзу сразу лучше от того, что отец с ним, несмотря на то, что он почти проговорился.

\- Скотт, найди медсестру и скажи ей, что Стайлз проснулся.

\- Уже бегу, - говорит Скотт.

\- Стой, - хрипит Стайлз, безуспешно пытаясь сесть. – Дерек знает, что я жив?

\- Дерек, - повторяет Джон, и Стайлз морщится. – Дерек Хейл?

Ах, да. Постоянное веселье от попыток усадить Дерека за решетку. Ух ты. Дерек в этом времени его наверное ненавидит. Несмотря на то, что он сказал, хоть для Стайлза это и было несколько минут назад, и отчего он сейчас начинает краснеть как идиот. – О господи, это лицо. Мне что, с вами обоими в это играть?

\- А? – говорит Стайлз.

\- Твой кузен тоже на него запал, - говорит Джон, устраиваясь на стуле для посетителей.

\- Ах да, - говорит Стайлз. – Мой офигенный кузен Стайлз, йей.

Скотт все еще не двигаясь стоит в дверях.

\- Скотт, - резко говорит Джон. – Сегодня, пожалуйста?

\- Ага, Дерек знает, что ты жив, - говорит Скотт и исчезает.

Джон берет Стайлза за руку. Стайлз ему улыбается.

\- Видишь, пап, я в порядке. Просто привлекаю проблемы.

\- Проблемы по имени Дерек Хейл, - бормочет Джон.

\- Ты хотел сказать, проблемы, которые называются "пумами", - говорит Стайлз.

Джон пристально смотрит на него, но вскоре сердитость сменяется мужественно сдерживаемыми слезами.

\- Я рад, что ты в порядке, малыш. Но все же прекращай так меня пугать, ладно?

\- Я попробую, - обещает Стайлз.

Раны относительно неглубокие, поэтому медсестры к обеду разрешают ему сесть, а Мелисса обещает каждый день приходить на перевязку. Отцу приходится вернуться на работу, а Скотт нудит, пока мать не разрешает всей стае набиться к Стайлзу в палату на десять минут.

\- Я обещаю, - говорит Скотт, за спиной скрещивая пальцы. – Только десять минут.

Питера нет в списке посетителей. Стайлз не сдерживает облегчение.

\- О боже мой, - выдыхает Лидия, бросаясь к нему. – Мне так жаль. Надо было сказать Айзеку, чтобы помыл нож. Дитон почти уверен, что все так вышло из-за него.

\- Ага, - кисло говорит Айзек, - он сразу догадался, в чем проблема.

\- Агаааа, - морщась, медленно говорит Стайлз. – И как так вышло, э?

\- Я же говорила, что у него не будет никаких генитальных болезней, - заявляет Кора Лидии.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Эллисо.

\- Нормально, - говорит Стайлз. Он поднимает глаза и против воли сглатывает, когда видит Дерека. Он с вызовом встречает его взгляд. Для Стайлза прошло несколько часов, для Дерека – почти десять лет, но Стайлз не собирается ничего забывать. – Это была пума. Кажется, она убила Пейдж. Прости.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Дерек, удивительно бесчувственным тоном. – Я нашел ее тело.

Так что эта часть истории Питера тоже была правдивой. Питер нашел Дерека прячущимся, обнимающим тело Пейдж. Вот только горевал он не по ней.

Дитон сказал, что сильное чувство утраты тоже могло стать причиной голубых глаз у оборотней.

\- Прости, - говорит Стайлз, и ему все равно, что остальные смотрят, не понимающие, но полные любопытства. – Я знал о пожаре, но не мог сказать тебе. Я хотел…

\- Все в порядке, - говорит Дерек, все еще скупым и безэмоциональным тоном, и сердце у Стайлза вздрагивает, будто разбивается надвое оттого, что он уже видел Дерека не бесчувственным.

Этот закрытый, осторожный, взрослый Дерек разбивает его сердце.

\- Стайлз, - говорит Дерек, и в его голос пробирается частичка того Дерека, что узнал Стайлз. – Я знаю о путешествиях во времени. Неужели ты думаешь, я не пытался с ними разобраться, после? В надежде, что смогу вернуться и все исправить. Если ты сходишь с дороги, все становится много, много хуже.

\- Ты путешествовал во времени? – наконец доходит до Скотта. – Чувак. Офигенно.

Стайлз заставляет себя оторвать взгляд от Дерека, чтобы посмотреть на друга.

\- Ага, - говорит он. – Оказывается, я и есть клевый кузен Стайлз.

Скотт выглядит так, будто его сейчас разорвет.

\- Это самая клевая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал.

\- Вот и я говорю! – Стайлз ухмыляется, но улыбка сползает с лица, и он пожимает плечами. – Это было… - он смотрит на Дерека, и дыхание застревает в его горле. "Я буду любить тебя вечно." – Познавательно.

Дерек смотрит на него в ответ, и Стайлз просто не может. Ему наплевать, если прошедшие годы закрыли сердце Дерека от него, потому что он жив, и ему наплевать на все, кроме ощущения Дерека в своих объятьях, чтобы физически удостовериться, что он в порядке.

С решительным тяжелым вздохом Стайлз целиком вылезает из кровати и бросается на Дерека.

Дерек ловит его, и из его горла вырывается несдержанный смешок, а нос касается мягкой кожи на шее Стайлза. Щетина – новое добавление к знакомому жесту, но телу Стайлза знакомо это тепло, и он погружается в него.

\- Чувак, - говорит Скот из-за спины. – Что?

\- Мать нашла меня в подвале через пару дней, - говорит Дерек. – С голубыми глазами. Я думал, что из-за меня тебя убили. Потому что я был недостаточно силен.

\- Голубыми глаза могут стать от горя, - говорит Стайлз, цепляясь за него, неуклюже и почти испуганно. Часть боли уходит, и он даже не знает, Дерек ли утащил ее, или просто его успокаивающее присутствие.

\- Потери, - поправляет Дерек. – Я думал, что потерял тебя.

\- Мы и потеряли, - говорит Лидия. – Идиотское заклинание.

\- Полиция нашла столько кусков тел… - Дерек смеется, тонко, безрадостно. – Я думал, что ты умер.

Стайлз качает головой.

\- Но когда ты впервые увидел меня в заповеднике со Скоттом, ты должен был…

\- У тебя был старший кузен с таким же именем. Это все знали. Так было в школьных бумагах.

\- А Питер решил, что ты у тебя голубые глаза из-за Пейдж, потому что…

\- Когда тебя не было рядом, я все время говорил о ней. Все время смотрел на нее в ужасе от того, что тебе нравилась она, а не я.

\- О.

\- И когда этим летом ты решил отрастить свои дурацкие волосы…

\- Эй, - протестует Стайлз.

\- Я начал думать, что это мог быть ты… Наверное, я надеялся, что это не так. Потому что Стайлз, которого я знал подростком… Я думал, что он умер. – Руки Дерека ложатся на подбородок Стайлза, заставляют его поднять голову – и выражение лица у Дерека просто безнадежное. Безнадежное и радостное, одновременно. – Даже когда я думал, что ты мертв, я любил тебя.

Стайлз издает счастливый звук, потому что он все еще на лекарствах и не может сдерживаться, или потому что он правда счастлив.

\- Я же так и сказал, - говорит Дерек и выражение горького счастья мелькает на его лице. – Если бы я знал, что ты еще жив, я бы подождал тебя, конечно подождал…

\- Ну уж нет, - тут же говорит Стайлз. – Нельзя обоим быть неопытными девственниками, нет, спасибо, я хочу, чтобы т точно знал, что делаешь, прежде… - он задушено замолкает. – Прежде чем мы закончим этот разговор без зрителей.

Дерек смеется, убирая одну руку с лица Стайлза, чтобы закрыть свое на мгновение, и Стайлз ничего не может поделать, он прячет лицо у Дерека на плече и смеется, чувствуя только облегчение.

Дерек снова поднимает подбородок Стайлза и с надеждой смотрит на него, и Стайлз кивает, отчаянно, и наполняет всем несказанным свой поцелуй.

Остается надеяться, что Дерек поймет, что под жадными прикосновениями лежит “Я люблю тебя”.

\- Чувак, ты сейчас целуешься с Дереком Хейлом, - говорит Скотт откуда-то издалека. – Ты головой ударился?

\- Наверное, - соглашается Стайлз, снова целуя Дерека. – Но я в него вроде как влюблен, так что целовался бы с ним в любой случае.

\- Что, - говорит Скотт с явственным отвращением в голосе. – Когда это произошло?

Стайлз прерывает поцелуй только чтобы сказать:

\- Где-то лет девять назад.

\- Что.

\- Для тебя девять лет назад, - добавляет Стайлз. Кора фыркает.

\- Чувак, - говорит Скотт.

\- Ладно, время вышло, - кричит Мелисса с порога, за шкирки вытаскивая Эллисон и Айзека, потому что они ближе всего к двери.

\- Я знала, что он твой парень, - триумфально кричит Кора из коридора.

Мелисса разрешает Дереку остаться еще на чуть-чуть – спасибо Коре за это, - и Стайлз полусонно улыбается ему.

Дерек относит Стайлза обратно на кровать и садится рядом, держа его за руку.

\- Я останусь с тобой, пока ты не уснешь, - обещает он.

\- Подольше, - говорит Стайлз. В голове туман, наверное, из-за лекарств, но ему кажется, будто он готов взлететь, и да, точно из-за лекарств, но, может быть, из-за руки Дерека в его руке. Немножко.

Дерек смеется.

\- Так здорово слышать твой смех, - говорит Стайлз. – Я думал, что буду ужасно скучать по нему.

\- Я годами не смеялся, - тихо говорит Дерек, будто Стайлз может в любой момент пропасть. – Теперь буду.

\- Из-за меня, - сонно выдавливает Стайлз.

Дерек улыбается ему, мягко и уверенно.

\- Всегда из-за тебя.

\- Романтический болван.

\- Я тебе сборник записал, - раздраженно говорит Дерек. – Ты знаешь.

Стайлз пытается засмеяться.

\- Все еще думаешь, что заклинание было не самой умной нашей идеей? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Это была не самая умная вещь, что я сделал, - говорит Стайлз, но он уже чувствует, как сон утягивает в темноту, - и поддается ему.

Заклинание, определенно, было одной из самых умных их идей. А вот то, что он влюбился – на вершине списка. Стайлз скажет ему, когда проснется. А если он не будет слушать, то запишет ему диск.

Без виолончелей.

Стайлзу вообще-то наплевать на виолончели.

Ему кажется, что на грани забвения он чувствует пальцы Дерека в своих волосах.

Дерек сторожит его. Дерек, который улыбается и смеется. Дерек, который любит его.

Может, в конечном итоге, не так уж путешествия во времени и сосут.


End file.
